My Fallen Angel
by The Next Author
Summary: There are some secrets just to toxic to tell your family. Reality hurts. And depending on the dream, it might hurt just as much, especially when your brother is a fallen angel. Warning: Self-harm and abuse.
1. Introduction

This story came when I was reading a book about dreams. It has a certain flair to it I think but that's just me.

MY FALLEN ANGEL

 **Part 1**

If you're flawless, then you've got my love

Don't forget to keep those bruises, cuts and scrapes hidden

Fight a little harder

You've got to work 24/7

And make me proud

How long till you screw it up

How many times do I have to tell you

To do it better

What's the problem… why are you crying?

That wasn't good enough

You are failing.

Stop crying

Do you like being useless

We'll love you just the way you are if your perfect

-Guess who ?


	2. Prologue

Prologue: Raph

I am awakened by the creaking of my door. I would yell at who is ever in my bedroom but I'm too tired to care at this point. Unless it's Mikey. Then I'll be mad. But considering it's extra quiet, I think its not.

Anyhow, I ignore them. I'll deal with whoever it is tomorrow. Especially, since they woke me from a good dream. It is easier just to lay still and sleep. Whoever it is can just blow their business out their shells. And they better beware for morning. It is never good when I am a jerk in the morning. I just want to go back to my dream. The dream of when I – we- were little.

 _Leo's eyes are a light blue instead of dark. He has a grin. It's almost as big as mine. Little Leo is wrestling with me. I grab his mask that almost covers his face. I pull it over his eyes. He squeals._

 _I look around. Mikey is staining his orange mask with all the food he is eating. Donnie is on the couch with Sensei playing a tactical game._

 _I look back at Leo. He is laughing with me because my life is full of fun. Leo finally gets his bandana back in place. We lock eyes and smile._

 _"Muzzle," Leo smiles, poking my nose. I smile back. This is the game we play when I'm upset. I reach up to poke his muzzle. As I graze his nose, he disappears._

That's when the door creaks open. Now I'm lying here, fuming mad. Leo used to be fun. Leo used to hang out with me every day. He sang. He'd sing to make Mikey laugh. He sang to make Donnie and Master Splinter smile. He'd sing to us to make us sleep. Leo and I did karaoke. I would always yell when he screamed so well on rock songs. I was so jealous that I couldn't scream.

But then… he stopped.

Leo didn't play games anymore. He stopped singing. He didn't do Muzzle, Muzzle with me anymore. I couldn't talk to him because without Muzzle, Muzzle, I just couldn't open up. Leo became different and as he did, so did everyone else.

Time passed by and Mikey started saying he wasn't a baby. Donnie is always in his lab, hardly ever comes out. And since I know Casey now, I'm hardly ever home. So Leo changed and we only saw him on missions, at meals, training, and occasional free times. Mikey doesn't notice and Don doesn't care. But I notice and care. It's like little Leo never existed and he's always been a perfect son.

I miss Leo.

My bed slumps a little by my head. I open my eyes. Spike is looking at me.

"Hey, Spike." I smile and pet him. He looks at my door. I follow his gaze to see my door close on a dark-blue eyed turtle.

"Leo?" I whisper. I look at my clock. Three a.m. What the shell? Why is he up so early? Or is he still awake from yesterday?

There are whispers outside my room, then a smack. Leo's door creaks open, then closes. Finally, he's going to bed. No wonder he's so tired all the time. Whatever cracks his shell, though.

I think I'll dream some more. It's the only way I'll be able to see fun Leo. I think I'll call that Leo Leondo. Yeah. That way I can separate the two.

Sometimes the dream world is so much better than the real world.


	3. Chapter 1: Spike

I am writing this story between when Slash leaves and Casey has become Raph's best friend. Spike in my version in not yet Slash. I also love Master Splinter. He is a great father. I disapprove all his actions in this story but was necessary for future events in this tale.

1: Leo

SPIKE

Shell, I hope he forgot the conversation I had with April. Please, please, forget, please, please…

A hand catches me across the back of the head. "So I hit you?"

I should have known. He's not going to forget that easy.

I don't answer. He comes in front of me. He fills my vision with his red robe. I swallow and focus on my exercise.

"I slap you for being worthless." He growls. My crane stance wavers, "It's your fault for being worthless."

Ignoring. Focus on the wall inches from my fingers. Focus on the door feet behind me. Focus on-

Another hit across the head sends me into the wall. I don't move. Anything I could do could add to his anger.

"I hit you, useless? You don't know what hitting is. This is hitting." He smacks me directly in the face. I taste blood as I bite my tongue. My head rings at the next hit, "And this, and this…"

I do my best to protect myself. But eh barrage of blows just keep coming. The beating lasted for five more minutes. Once the fists stop raining down on me, I slump to the floor. I'm afraid to look at Sensei.

Why does he hate me, hurt me? I didn't answer whey when April asked and I don't want to know why. All I know is this has been going on for a while.

"I'm sorry," I find myself whimpering.

"No, you're not," Sensei growls back. His fist nails me in the temple. Things go fuzzy for a while, then clears up. "You're a stupid boy. If you ever say a word about what I do to you again, I'll make sure you know what hitting is."

"I-It won't happen again," I sniff.

"It better not," with that he leaves the dojo. I lay there for a while, wishing I could just die. Finally I get my shell up and go to the bathroom.

As soon as I get to the bathroom, THWAM! I trip over something and fall on my face. I look behind me.

"Raph," I hiss between my teeth. Spike is right next to my feet glaring at me. I pick him up while he tries to bite my hand. "One day Raph will learn not to leave you lying around. If I don't get rid of you, Sensei will."

Spike makes a croaking noise.

As I step into the bathroom, I gag. The whole place smells like _Raid_.

"Whew. Did Raph find a cockroach in here again?" I say. Spike moves his mouth as if to say yes. I roll my eyes. Raph and his fears. I wonder if he used up the whole bottle this time.

I put Spike on the sink and look into the fogged up mirror. Our mirror is cracked horizontally down the mirror and a piece is missing. A piece I took.

My face is swollen. Bruises are starting to appear. I take off my mask. My eye is turning black. Blood is slowly running down my chin. I groan.

"Why does my life suck so much?" I moan. Spike just blinks." I better get you back you Raph. One day he'll learn, but not today."

Spike bites at my finger. I ignore the mean gesture and tuck him under my arm.

Raph's room is by mine. His red stop sign glares at me in the dark. Yeah, I'd stop and go away if I didn't have to deliver Spike.

As his door creaks open, Raph shakes. I wonder if I woke him. I certainly hope not. Spike croaks again. I look at him and put one finger to my lips. Without a sound, I put Spike next to Raph's head and start to leave.

"Hey, Spike," Raph suddenly mumbles. I quickly get out of his room. I don't need him seeing me.

He does see me though. Right as I close the door, our eyes lock for a split second.

I speed walk to my room. I don't want to run into any of my brothers or Sensei. Unfortunately, I do run into the latter.

"I thought I told you to leave Raphael's turtle alone."

I shrink," But Raphael needs Spike and I can't just let you-"

There's a loud smack as Sensei's hand connects with my cheek.

"One more time, Leonardo. One more time." Then he's gone.

I feel sick and … dead inside. I wish I was dead. I quickly slip into my room. I lean against my door, breathing hard. My wrists seem to itch and call for the mirror shard. I promised April I wouldn't hurt myself anymore but… promises are hard to keep.

I almost sprint to my bed. The shard is under my mattress, waiting for the next cut. I swiftly grab it. It is the shape of a triangle. A very sharp triangle.

I hug the shard to my chest. Then I poke my finger on the blade. Blood rolls down it, my finger and the shard. Sharp as ever.

Finally, I put the jagged edge to my newly exposed wrist. The cold glass feels good against my skin. I push a little harder.

Three little things is all that's stopping me from ending it all. Three. Little. Things are stopping me from cutting to deep.

Slowly I push harder and harder still. It feels good to push. It feels good to almost feel dead. Getting closer every time I cut.

Red starts appearing, pouring into my open hand, down my arm and dying the glass. There is no pain, just warm numbness.

There's a clang outside my room so I shove the shard back under my mattress. With a groan and a grunt, I plop onto my bed. I burry my head into my pillow, chocking back a sob.

I never have a good day. Even the days that seem so perfect a whipped away with one blow from his fists or a word from Raph. A laugh from Mikey or a look from Donnie. Even Casey, Spike and Ice _Cream Kittie_ can take a day away.

I'm sliding into my personal hell and fast. The place where everything is worse yet better all at once.

April is trying to stop all this, but she can't. She doesn't know what it is like to live in this hell hole. She doesn't know what it feels like to be nothing. Maybe even less than that.

I grip the pillow tighter, tempted to suffocate myself and die. Why can't I pull this through? Why is it so hard to kill myself?

Now that I know the answer to. The three little reasons. Three little brothers. Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello. I can't leave them in Sensei's hands.

 _Useless. Worthless. Nothing. Failure. Lamenardo. Loser. Nerd. Dork. Everything is your fault. You can't do anything right._

I scream into my pillow, " _I HATE MY STUPID WORTHLESS LIFE!_ "

After that I just drift off as I sob, drowning in my tears and snot.

When I open my eyes again, I find I am underwater. And that I am drowning.


	4. Chapter 2: Candyland?

2: Mikey

Candyland?

Lollipops that can talk! Candy cane trees! S'more Mountains! I'm in candy heaven!

I eat and eat and eat. It's so delicious. Candyland is ginormous! The marshmallow plain is covered in smarties flowers. The chocolate path goes forever. I run down it, hoping to see a giant ice cream river. I wish Ice Cream Kittie were here. Then we could enjoy this together. Cookie leaves fall into my hands as I run. They are so good!

I find disappointment at the end of the path. The chocolate road turns to dirt and rocks that aren't Zots. I hear a howl in the distance. The sun is coming up over bluish green hills. There is a fork in the path. One path that has blackish red dirt leads to a place that looks like it's on fire. The black clock stands, stabbing the sky. It says it is seven on the dot. Down the other is a freaky swampy forest. It looks like it's from the Wizard of Oz. Both places look scary so I think I'll just go back into Candyland.

There's a hollow _Thwam_! as something slams into me from behind. I fall onto the fading chocolate road, hard.

Whoa! It's milk chocolate!

"MIKEY!" I hear as I'm jerked to my feet. I get turned around by rough hands. Behind me are Raph and Casey. Their footsteps lead up a fudge hill. They have wide eyes like they saw a ghost. They must have been running really hard.

"You guys are in Candyland, too. You are in my dream, too." I smile. Raph gets a confused look. Before he can say anything, Donnie and April fall out of the sky, landing on top of each other in front of Casey, screaming.

"WHOA!" I yell, "This is the coolest dream ever! I hardly ever see you guys in my dreams!"

Donnie groans and peels his face off of the ground. April slowly gets off him, gasping.

"Not… a dream…" Donnie gasps as April helps him to his feet.

"Excuse me," I say.

"I agree, Donnie," Raph says letting me go, "I think we're sharing some…dream or something."

I am so confused, "What?"

"Ugh, Mikey, look at us! Do we look like dreams?" Casey says.

"Um… yes."

Raph smack his forehead. Donnie ignores us and starts talking. "Guys, I think we're in some dream realm. Our minds must have converged somehow. That's why I woke next to April around a bunch of…well…flying Buffalo."

"Buffalo." Casey laughs. "Raph and I were in the same position only with hounds!"

"You guys sound like your restarting a conversation you started yesterday but didn't." I say.

"We know, Mikey," Raph growls," Maybe if Leo was here with you, you'd get it like we got it when we got here."

I'm still confused.

"Speaking of Leo, where is he?" April says. "He's the only one not here."

"Maybe he's elsewhere," I suggest. Raph scoffs.

"Or he's not part of this thing we're in. It's about time he's not part of something we're doing."

Aprils eyes harden,"Raph-"

 _CRASH!_

We all whip around to the side of the road where the swamp forest begins and Candyland ends. Leo crashes through the water/milk, gasping for breath. He slaps his arms and palms down onto the bank, and clutches it like a lifeline.

"Speak of the devil," Casey whispers," And he shall appear."

"Figures," Raph growls.

"Leo!" April calls out to him. Leo looks over to us. He starts to climb out when suddenly pools of water turn black and rise like octopus tentacles. They shoot out and wrap around Leo's torso, upper arms, wrists, neck and mouth. With one jerk, Leo loses his grip on the bank and is taken under water.

He doesn't resurface.

"Leo," I whimper.

"SHELL!" Donnie and Raph scream. We sprint to the water's edge, ready to jump in.

We get stopped by two figures that fall from the sky, and dive into the water.

"What were those?" Casey howls.

Don pants, "I don't know, but let's hope their friendly and save Leo."

"We can't just stand here!" Raph growls.

Donnie pushes Raph away from the bank, "Wait! Just wait!"

We do wait. We wait for what seems like forever. Raph is antsy. Casey, Donnie and April all glance at each other. I stare at the water, waiting for either the tentacles to snatch us up or Leo to resurface.  
With a splash water sprays us. The two figures fly at us, dropping Leo at our feet.

He's …different. Wings are attached to his back, sprouting from underneath his shell. One wing is pure black with white spots. The other is pure white with blood red spots.

"What the shell?" Casey mumbles as Leo starts to cough.

Donnie ignores the wings and kneels by Leo, "Leo, Leo can you hear me? Are you okay? Talk to me, bro."

"M-my shoulders. Th-they hurt." He gasps.

"They will for a while," A young voice says from behind us. We all turn to him. Donnie lets Leo lean on him as they stand.

"Thank y-you," Leo groans. A boy with brown eyes and hair nods. He wears a black and white jacket and Khakis. He is pale. His eyes seem sunk into his head.

A girl stands next to him. She has black hair and lips. Her eyes are dark and have shadows circling them. Her skin is milky white. She wears a black yoga outfit. They are both our ages. The boy is Donnie's height while the girl is Raph's. Oh, one more thing. They have wings.

The girl's wings are snowy white with black spots. The boys are black with white spots.

I look at Leo is see his reaction. I gap. Leo looks like the kids. Pale, shadows under his eyes, wings, and his eyes are a gray-blue now.

"I am Felix." The boy says smiling, "and this is my friend, Kate." She smiles and nods at us.

"Thank you for saving Leo," April says.

"Our pleasure," Kate says, her voice smooth," We have to watch out for our own."

"Your own?" Raph questions.

"We will explain later," Felix says looking at the sun," You must follow us. Your brother has a place to be soon. And the swamp don't like people so we must run. Follow us."

Before Felix can take off, I call out, "Are you an angel?"

Felix smiles softly and looks back at me, "You will find out soon enough."


	5. Chapter 3: Abandon

3: Donnie

Abandon

You know those movies where the trees at night look like killers and when lightning flashes on them, they look normal. Or they have scary faces. Well this entire wetland is that way!

One tree tried to grab Mikey and trap him in its trunk before I chopped the branch off. Another tried to strangle Raph but Leo's wings has some sort of spaze attack and slapped the tree silly. Mikey couldn't stop laughing after that.

As we're exiting the creepy swamp, my brothers and I wipe off our feet. Everything from glowing pebbles to gewy mud is trapped between our toes.

While we clean our appendages, Casey turns to the two angelic figures. "Okay, now can you answer our questions?"

Kate looks weary of Casey. Felix just shrugs him off. "That's not our job. Just keep following us and you'll learn what you need to."

Casey scowls, "And what if we don't?"

Felix shrugs," Then you don't."

"All we really need is the blue turtle, "Kate adds. Leo looks up at them, then back at his feet. Leo has been quiet since we got here. I wonder if something in this place has somehow affected him.

Raph seems to growl at the two," Well, if he's going, we're going with him."

Felix nods. He waits till we stop trying to wash our feet (which was unsuccessful) and we start to walk again.

 _Phmop-Tham!_

Leo's wings fling outward. I jump before they could slam into me. Casey wasn't so lucky. Leo's white and red wing punches Casey square in the forearm. Leo hits him so hard, the puck head flew almost five feet from our position.

I laugh. It shoves its way out of my chest, through my throat and out my mouth. And now I can't stop.

"Sorry, Casey," Leo mumbles. His wings slump with his shoulders. Felix looks at Leo, chewing on his lip.

"I have an idea," Kate says. She starts walking to my big brother. Raph blocks her path. "Out of my way."  
"Make me." Raph snarls back.

Oh, she makes him alright. I laugh even harder as Kate breathes in his face and Raph falls flat on his back.

"I can't breathe _. I can't breathe_!" I howl.

Kate wanders over to Leo. She crosses her arms, smirking, "You want to fly?"

Leo seems to relax as she comes up to him. He nods. "Sort of."

Raph is scrambling back to his feet now. He looks dazed and confused. Casey walks to his side, holding his arm like it's going to fall off.

"Leo, ain't flying nowhere.' Raph says. I can tell he's trying to be straight forward and firm but his dazed look isn't helping.

Kate rolls her eyes. She whispers something to Leo. Then with one flap of her wings, she's only a dot in the sky.

Leo stares up at her, like he's in a trance. Then my ears explode with Raph's scream, "LEO, DON'T YOU-"

Dust and dirt fly as Leo shoots after Kate. Felix is not far behind.

"LEO, YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE WHEN YOU GET BACK DOWN HERE!" Raph screams at the top of his lungs in rage.

Mikey chuckles, "Since when we're you the over protective brother. "He says.

"I'm _not_." Raph snaps.

Mikey looks at me. He has this look that says _Raph is being way too protective for his or Leo's own good._

I simply blink in response.

"Think they'll leave us?" Casey asks, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"No, Leo wouldn't do that to us." April replies.

Sure enough, April is right. We have walked down the path a little ways when they land in front of us. Leo looks like he's on the verge of tears, but he's happy. Happy tears.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Mikey asks. Leo shrugs.

"Nothin'."

Raph marches up to him angrily, "What did you think you were doing?"

Leo just smiles," I was being free."

 _I was being free._ What does that mean?

"Hey, are we going to stand around all day or are we going?" Kate call up from ahead of us.

"We're coming, we're coming," Casey calls, then silently says to Raph, "She's about as impatient as you."

"Hah, hah. Funny," Raph snorts sarcastically.

Casey smiles, "I thought so."

We start walking again. Leo walks with Felix and Kate. He seems lighter. Like something was lifted off his shoulders.

"Um… Felix," April calls to the front, "Where exactly are we going?"

Felix looks back at us. He simply says, "Abandon."

"Abandon?" Casey questions, "What is that?"

"It's a town." Kate answers, "It's where people like us live."

Now Raph is getting ticked off, "Enough with 'people like us'. I want to know who you all are, what you are and why my brother has wings. Tell me! Now!"

"He's certainly demanding, isn't he?" Felix smiles. Leo shrugs. Kate scowls as she answers.

"It is not our place to tell you. Abandon is only a mile away. When we get there, we will meet Be 'Joke. He will tell what you want to know."

Raph frowns, "But-"

"Raph," Leo says, "Please." Leo has this look of something I can't describe. It's like a mixture of sadness and pleading. I don't think anyone could object to that face. And no one does.

Raph's angry face lightens a bit. He sighs, "Okay, Leo. I'll wait."  
Leo similes. "Thanks, bud."

I think Raph tried to hide it, but he smiles, too. Leo hasn't called Raph bud since we were really little. I think he liked it.

As we walk, I think about names. Leo always had a name for us. Bud for Raph, Baby Turtle for Mikey, and for me, well, he named me after a candy. Smartie. I liked that name. Because of Leo, I wanted to live up to the name. And I did. Like Mikey, the baby brother. Make sense? The Raph and Leo, I can't help but wonder why they are not buds anymore. I recall what Raph always called Leo. Hero. Leo Hero. All Raph wanted to be was like Leo when he got older. After that I don't know what happened. They just became…different.

"Hey, Donnie," Casey whispers to me as we go over a hill. A town comes into view. From here it looks like a spook town but I could be wrong.

"What," I growl. If Casey hadn't said a word to me this whole trip I would have been really happy.

"Why did Leo call Raph Bud? It's not something I can hear coming out of either of their mouths."

"Why don't you just ask Raph?"

"Because I don't want him to pound me."

Figure. "Look, it's just what Leo called him when we were young. Now drop it."

Casey frowns but says nothing more.

As we draw closer to the town, I see that the town is completely made of wood and black iron. This town must get really hot during the day. There's a fountain in the middle of the town, clear as can be. A few people walk the streets. Some are mainly flying around. All their wings are spotted. There is no just one color.

As we enter the town, Kate raises her hands to the sky and says, "Welcome to Abandon!"

"Whoa," Mikey says.

"It's a big, goth city. " Casey says. Felix shoots him a look.

"Amazing," Leo mutters. He flaps his wings. The next thing we know he is standing over the fountain looking down at himself. We go after him. Once we're to him, we see him stretching his wings, looking at them like they are a second head.

"We're off," Kate calls to us, "See you later, Leonardo."

Leo waves to her as she and Felix leave. "Such nice people." He says.

Raph snorts, "Whatever."

Mikey nudges my arm, "Donnie, the Joker is here." I look where Mikey is looking. Joker my shell-

HOLY! He's right. A dude that looks like a mixture of Beetle Juice and the Joker is coming toward us.

"Uh, guys, "I say. They all look toward the man. He stops feet from the fountain.

"So another one whisked himself away." He says. He's looking at Leo. Leo seems to shrink back.

"You Be 'Joke?" Raph says.

"In the flesh," the man says. "Don't tell me. You want answers. And don't we all. Well, follow me and I'll give you some."

"Ugh, more walking, "Mikey groans. I elbow him. He shuts up.

Leo and Raph are at the front on Be 'Joke's heels. The rest of us trail behind, still in listening range.

"You six have fallen into the dream realm. It always happens to those who wish themselves away," He motions to Leo, "or to those who break through their dreams like the rest of you."

"What do you mean wish yourself away?" Leo asks.

Be 'Joke looks sadly at our big brother, "Son… what do you think your wings stand for?"

Leo looks at his wings," Um… I don't know."

Be 'Joke sighs, "No, I would suspect you wouldn't. Look around you. All these people have spot on their wings. Those spots mean something. Do you know why this town is called Abandon?"

"No, we don't," Raph snaps.

"Raph," Leo hisses.

"Abandon is named for the pain these souls have gone through. It's a refuge. Felix and Kate showed a few years ago. The black dots on Kate's wings stand for her parent's drug abuse. The neglect they showed her. "

I get it. This city is for those who are degraded. But how is Leo part of this? I am scared to know.

"You and Felix have something in common, boy," Be 'Joke continues.

"Leonardo." Leo cuts in.

"Both of your white dotted wings stand for self-harm."

Leo seems to pale even more. I see his wrists twitch.

"S-self-harm." Leo chokes.

"Leo, what does he mean," Raph asks. Uh-oh. This isn't good. We all tense up. Raph's voice has an edge to it. "Leo, you don't self-harm, do you?"

Leo pales even more. "R-Raph, just keep an open mind-"

Raph lunges at Leo. They are on the ground before anyone can move.

"Go for the wrists!" Mikey shouts.

"MIKEY!" I howl, slapping him.

April screams, "RAPH, LET HIM BE!"

Raph yanks Leo's armbands off in anger. Leo tries to push Raph off him but the second eldest has Leo pinned tightly to the ground.

Then Raph chokes. He jumps away from Leo so fast I don't see him pass me to go to Casey. Once he stops, he keeps his back turned to Leo. Leo stands up rubbing his wrists.

"You CUT!" Raph yells. "WHY? ANSWER ME THAT!"

Leo opens his mouth but Be 'Joke beat him to it, "Allow me, Leonardo. Your other wing is white with blood red. That stands for parental abuse."

"Leo can't be abused!" Raph howls as he turns to Be 'Joke.

The man sighs, "There always doubters."

My eyes widen as Be 'Joke swings his arm like he's about to hit Leo, but stops inches away. Leo flinches back and ends up falling on his butt. He curls into a ball, shaking.

April moves to my big brother. As she kneels by him and rubs his shell, Raph yells, "April, did you know about this?!"

April slowly looks up," Yes, I did."

"For how long, "I find myself asking. I can't tell what I'm feeling. Horror? Anger? Fear?

"Only a day," April says. She rubs Leo's arm. Leo doesn't uncurl.

"Well," Be 'Joke says," as much as I want to dwindle in you families problems, I don't. We have more to talk about before Old Jack chimes eight."

"Old Jack?" Casey asks.

"The clock," Be 'Joke summarizes. He helps Leo to his feet. Leo's face reads that he is ashamed. Then with a burst of anger, Leo rips off his other wristband.

Now I see what Raph saw. Deep bright scars line his wrists. There's letters there, too. One wrist has an R, A and a C. The other has an M, D, I C K together and an S. Those letters stand out among the scars.

Once he throws the band down, Leo marches off, Be 'Joke right beside him. We walk or rather jog to keep up with them.

I look at this city. So this is Abandon. A city for the abused. And Leo is a part of it.

I don't think I like Abandon at all.


	6. Chapter 4: Caius's Dream

4: Casey

Caius's Dream

A/N: I forgot to mention that in Chapter 3, Be 'Joke was described as Joker and Beetlejuice combined and he is. Thank you for the support you have given, so enjoy Chapter 4.

I can totally get Leo's dilemma. Maybe it's because I'm afraid of rats, and an abusive Splinter makes sense. It's the cutting thing that I don't get. I'm not going to try to figure it out though.

Be 'Joke leads us to a iron, old fashioned looking restaurant. We go in and gap. Wood round tables are scattered throughout the room. On the right side is a counter with seats under it. On the wall behind a pale, black haired bartender is a glowing red sign that says: THINK YOU CAN BEAT SUIDES AT THE GAME OF LIFE AND DEATH? THINK AGAIN.

"What is this place?" Donnie asks. Mikey jumps as a guy slams into the wall feet from him. The guy gets up, flaps his ginormous wings and zooms across the room.

Be 'Joke laughs at our faces. "This is Caius's Dream. The best restaurant/pub in the country. At least for suides anyway."

We all sit on a stool, while the bartender shuffles around.

"So what else do we need to know?" I ask while Raph rubs his forehead. He's still mad at Leo. No surprise there.

"I'll tell ya'," Be 'Joke says, "after Leonardo here gets a drink. Caius! Get this boy some of your best Ever Away."

"New boy, Be' Joke?" The bartender who must be Caius asks.

"Indeed. And his family just discovered he's a suide!"

"Oh, rough day! Rough day!" Caius howls.

Mikey turns to Leo, "Leo," he starts, "this is just a dream, right? Sensei doesn't really beat you, does he? Those cuts aren't real, are they?"

Leo sadly turns to Mikey. We all turn to him. Raph just groans and glares hatefully at Leo. Leo sighs. "Mikey… this isn't a dream. It's another dimension, like dimension X. Only we can get here through our dreams. And whatever happens in real life," Leo looks down at his wrist, at a bright scar that looks recently added," must be here too. Yes, I cut. And I don't have to explain why I do. You can't make me."

"Fine," Raph snaps, "I _will_ get it out of you. But first, I don't believe Sensei hurts you. I can't. You're the perfect son! Why would he hurt you?"

Leo narrows his eyes, "You want proof, Raph? Here's some." Leo takes off his bandanna. A big black and blue eye meets us. I suck in a breath. Raph looks like he's going to fall off his stool. April goes around Mikey and cups Leo's face in her hands.

"He did this because he knows I know, didn't he?" She says. Leo looks down avoiding all our gazes.

"It's not your fault." He mumbles.

Raph lays his head on the counter, groaning." Casey," he says," I don't feel good anymore." I have no idea what to say to that, so I just pat Raph's shell.

"Two Ever Away's," Caius calls, coming to us. He puts two small glasses in front of Leo and Be' Joke.

"Don't mind if I do," Be 'Joke says and takes a big gulp of his drink. Ig's gone after one swallow.

Leo swirls the orangish drink around, then swallows it. His eyes grow big and he starts tilting to one side.

"Another?" Caius asks his white with brown spotted wings ruffle. Leo nods.

"Oh, yes, please."

"Uh, Leo," Donnie says, "I don't think you should drink more of that."

Leo doesn't listen. He just gulps down his second drink. Then his third, fourth, fifth. We don't stop him. Mainly cause Be' Joke won't let us. Finally, he's stopped on the sixth.

"Alright, Leonardo, better give it a break for a second. "Be' Joke says. "Old Jack gon' start chimen'."

"Why?' Leo asks, pushing his cup away.

Suddenly the whole of Caius's Dream starts counting down, "Three…two…one…"

They all scream! Mikey jumps back as Leo screams loudest. They hit the tables, writhing in pain. Some almost fall out of their seats, like Leo. With the screams, we hear a clock chime eight.

Cuts, bruises and black eyes pass before us as Leo screams, acting like he's being beaten. The smell of blood wafers up to my nose. Be' Joke is bleeding from cuts around his mouth. Leo's blood floods the counter as his wrists and neck bleed. All we can do is sit and watch in horror.

This lasts for another two minutes. Then everyone stops moving. There is no sound. Blood evaporates into the air.

"Um… Leo?" Mikey says poking Leo's bruised shoulder. Don and Raph crowd over Leo trying to get a response. Raph shakes him, "Leo, come on, man. Wake up. Come on, Leo. Wake up, bro."

Slowly groans rise in the room. Leo is one of the last to wake up. "What the shell just happened?" He moans.

Be' Joke swallows hard, "It is our one curse here. Every time that clock chimes eight in the morning, we got to feel every pain we've ever felt. It reminds us whey we're here."

"Oh." Leo groans. He tries to sit up but his stomach must have a cramp or something cause he hunches over.

Then everyone calls out a name of a drink as Caius gets up. Ever Away. Pure Life. Self-heal. All these drinks are given out at random. Once Caius is done he gets a drink of Do Stop for himself. Two glasses of Ever Away for Leo and Be' Joke also.

Raph, Mike and Don can't help but crowd Leo. Don eases him up from his cramps. Mikey massages his neck and Raph observes Leo's new black eyes and bruises.

"Guys…" Leo says trying to get away," guys, can I have a little space, please."

When they don't move, and after April tries to tug Mikey away, Leo yells," I WILL CUT MY WRISTS TO SHREDS IF YOU DON'T BACK OFF!"

That gets them moving. Mikey sits back down, and Donnie pats Leo's back before sitting down himself. Raph doesn't move. The two glare at each other. Raph yanks Leo's wrist to him. He stares at it, and then looks back at Leonardo's bitter face.

"You put letters on your wrists like they are paper. You cut to be a pain, don't you?"

"I _cut_ , "Leo hisses, "to prove to myself that I am a person and not a worthless piece of trash."

"We could have told you that. " Raph retorts, "And if you would have told us what Sensei does to you, we could have kept you safe."

"No, you couldn't, and why do you of all people care what I do to myself. I could draw our whole family on my wrists and you wouldn't care."

Fire burns in Raph's eyes and it looks like he's gonna slap Leo so hard that _I_ would feel it. Instead, he squeezes Leo's wrist.

"I. Do. Care," he spits, " You're the one who doesn't care. You wouldn't cut if you did."

"I DO CARE! I CUT BECAUSE I CARE! I STAND THE ABUSE BECAUSE I CARE!"

"SUICIDE ISN'T HOW YOU SHOW CARE, LEO!"

Donnie is back on his feet now… and he is mad!

"LEO! RAPH! ENOUGH! SIT DOWN! WE CAN BICKER AT HOME! NOW SIT YOUR SHELLS DOWN AND SHUT UP!" And to make his point, Donnie grabs Raph, yanks him so he's facing me and kicks him in the butt. I have to jump off my seat in order to catch my red-clad friend.

He whips back around. Leo is lifting the Ever Away to his lips. Raph yells," Leo, don't you dare drink that! Leo, don't-Leo! LEO!"

Leo takes a big gulp of it, but before he swallows, he swishes it around like its Listerine, then gulps it down. Raph shakes in anger. I pat his back.

"Calm down, dude. Sit down." I say.

Raph does eventually sit down, but refuses to calm down.

Everyone in Caius's Dream ignores us. It's as if a fight in here is normal. Maybe it is. Be' Joke and Caius just stare at us.

Finally, Caius says, "Well, you two certainly despise each other. What are your names? Your full names?"

Leo rubs his head, "I'm Hamato Leonardo. The hot-head down there is Hamato Raphael."

"S'up," Raph grunts.

Be' Joke stops drinking the Ever Away and Caius pauses. "Wait… did you say… _Hamato_?"

With that word everyone stops and looks at us. Our group shuffles uncomfortably in their seats except Mikey who smiles at the crowd.

"Yeah," Leo answers quietly, "Why?"

Caius looks at Be' Joke. Be' Joke glances at him. The bartender turns away from us saying, "No reason."

 _Funny_ , I think. When I glance at April and Donnie, I see that Donnie has a contemplating face on. He's thinking the same thing I am.

Be' Joke stands, "We better be going. I have a few more things to discuss with all of you."


	7. Chapter 5: A New Allie

5: April

A New Allie

"When you six came here you all landed in one spot so you could be together by just going down your own paths. What you don't know is that two others entered this realm the same time you six did." Be 'Joke says.

We are walking through the middle of Abandon. Stores of different sorts pass us. Our guide is more jumpy now. He's in a hurry.

"Two?" I say, "Who else is here?"

"I don't know. All I know is ones across the realm coming this way, and one's here already."

"Is that where you're taking us?" Donnie asks, "To see this person."

Be 'Joke nods, "Yes. After this you must go find the other soul. Then you must all go to your anchor-"

"Anchor? What anchor?" Casey asks. I think we're all asking that question in our heads.

Be' Joke twists around so fast it scares Leo, who runs into Michelangelo that stumbles into Donnie who catches him before he falls. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT ANCHOR?!"

Raph meets Be' Jokes anger, "That's exactly what we mean! What anchor? You need to be more specific."

Be 'Joke Smacks his hand against his forehead, "Your anchor! It's what links you to your world. You just touch it and you sent home! Without it you're stuck here! You're telling me it's not with you!"

"Uh…no." Casey answers for us.

Be 'Joke groans, "Okay. Let's hope the other guy who came here made one. Come on. Keep walking."

We walk in silence for a while after that. I walk by Casey and Donnie. I feel so small compared to how tall they are. Raph is one the other side of Casey, glaring at the back of Leo's head. Leo walks ahead, Mikey on his heels.

One anchor for eight people. That anchor is going to be something we agree on. We _all_ agree on. Depending on who these other two people are, we might never figure out what we have in common. Yelling brings me back to reality.

"Be' Joke! Hey, man! See you got a newbie! He want something to eat?" A brown haired man says from up ahead.

"Hey, Jasper. Maybe we'll eat some other time but right now we need to find the guy who dropped in here earlier."

Jasper has the looks of a nineteen year old but the smile of a five year old, "He's in back. You won't miss him…er…can't."

"Thanks, Jasper," Be' Joke says and continues walking. We follow.

"Is this an outside restaurant?" Casey asks aweing at the cook who's flipping what looks like chicken in front of the customers.

"Yes, in fact." Be' Joke replies.

"What do you do if it rains?" Donnie asks.

"We stay out here. We love the rain. Don't matter to us what happens to our food."

"Another point made," Leo says turning to us, "I love the rain."

I hear Raph growl. Casey slams his elbow into Raphs shoulder and the turtle becomes quiet.

We weave through tables and suides as with wings flapping with excitement. Finally we got to the table, but all we can see of the guy is his black boots and the giant black and sandy colored menu.

"Okay, here are the other fallers. Now all you have to do is find the eighth person and the anchor," Be 'Joke says. The man lowers the menu.

We literally jump back. The man's feet slip from the iron table. The table falls over with a clang as he stands up swiftly.

Raph points at him. Shredder points back and they both yell, "I AM NOT WORKING WITH HIM/THEM!"

"He tried to kill us!" Raph howls while Shredder says," They're the sons and disciples of my enemy!"

"HUSH!" Be 'Joke yells. Raph growls lowly at Shredder while Shredder glares at us. My heart is pounding so hard. Be 'Joke takes a deep breath. "Okay. I can see your enemy's. Great. Be enemy's back home. Here you are allies."

Raph starts to say," But-"

"SHIZUKA!" Be 'Joke howls in Japanese. Raph shuts up. "Now, hear me. It is obvious you seven lost your anchor. And you have someone to find so listen closely. You all have four days here till your anchor expires and you are lost to the ever changing dream world. That means twenty-four hours in your world. During these four days, you must find the eighth person, and then your anchor. And when you find it, you leave this realm before the Nightmare King finds you here."

"The Nightmare King," Mikey squeaks, and edge of fear in his voice. "Like the Boogeyman?"

Be' Joke looks sadly at Mike, "Oh, I wish, son. The Boogeyman is only one of his Hench men."

Mikey shrinks like he's going to curl into himself. Leo walks to him, and puts a comforting arm around his baby brother. His red and white wing moves with him, making double the protection," This Nightmare King ain't going to get us, Mikey. We'll be gone before he knows we were ever here. And if he gets us, I'll take him down."

"Promise, Leo," Mikey asks, snuggling into the elder.

Leo looks at Shredder. I think he glares at him because Shredder glowers down at Leo. "I promise," Leo whispers. He then walks halfway to Shredder, "And I am willing to work with you till we get home."

Shredder finishes the gap. Now their nose to nose. Or rather nose to Sternum. Leo is so short compared to Shredder that the armored man could just fall and Leo would be crushed.

Shredder looks down on Leo and I can't help but wonder what's rolling through his head. "You're wise for your age, turtle. All suides are. But you're making a big mistake."

"You don't touch any of them," Leo replies nodding his head toward us," And I think we've got us a deal."

Shredder looks back at us, eyeing us till he decides what he wants to do. I hope Leo knows there's a twist to this deal.

We all watch as Shredder backs up and sticks out his hand," This deal lasts for four days, boy. No longer than that."

Leo hesitates, "And what do you want?"

Shredder doesn't move, "Only a clear passage back to New York."

Leo hesitates once more, and then grabs Shredders out stretched hand. They both say, "Deal."

Be' Joke claps his hands, "Okay. Now that that's settled, let's get this show on the road. I'll take you seven to the edge of the city, and then you're on your own."

"Why can't you come? " Raph growls. We can all see that he's struggling to keep his temper down. I don't blame him. I don't think anyone is happy with this arrangement.

Be 'Joke starts leaving the courtyard, "Because this is not my mission."

"Bull it's not your mission," Raph mumbles under his breath. That earns a scowl from Be 'Joke.

Abandon from the distance looks so small. Like a Ghost town in the old west. Really, Abandon is as big as Brooklyn and Queens combined. It doesn't seem to get hot here. Even if the city is made of pure metal.

As we walk, I notice Be 'Joke doesn't have wings. He is a suide, isn't he?

"Be 'Joke, "I call out to him, "You are a suide, right? So… where are your wings?"

Our guide looks back at me as he walks," I got them cut off by the Nightmare King."

My blood goes cold. I see Mikey speed up so he's walking with Leo instead of with us. I swallow hard,"Oh."

We continue walking for a long while. Casey and Raph whisper to each other. Don fidgets with his fingers. I just watch my friends and Shredder. Leo and Shredder glare a t each other. Mike grips Leo's arm till his knuckles turn white.

Slowly the big city buildings turn into houses. A sign comes closer as we begin to exit the town. I points down the path saying _25 miles to Three Crossing._

"Alright," Be' Joke says, turning to face us. We stop. "This is where we part. Up the road a few miles beware the-"

Our guide is cut off by the sound of neighing. Coming toward us is a big black horse. It has no eyes, just pitch black sockets. Its rider has black iron armor on. His face is pure white with red hair splashed with black. He has an evil grin on as he approaches.

"Oh no," I barley hear Be' Joke mumble," Aro."

"Who?" Mikey asks but doesn't get an answer.

The rider comes up, "Hello, Be' Joke. Still showing newbies around?"

"What do you want, Aro?"

"Just making my nine o'clock rounds. You know how you suides get. We don't need an uprising from you now do we?"

The man looks over us. He eyes me for an extra second then continues on till he sees Raph. His gaze flickers from Raph to Leo and back again. He now looks antsy.

"And these… seven…" the man says, "you are taking them to their anchor?"

"Yes," Be' Joke answers. Aro's lips twitch.

"Good. Our lord takes no kindness to…outsiders."

"That goon ain't gonna touch us," Mikey snaps. My friend flinches as Aro glares angrily at him.

"Be careful what you say, little boy," Aro's horse rears up and kicks its front legs at Mikey. Mike yelps and jumps back.

The horse lands with a thud and Aro bursts out laughing. "Oh, what a pathetic little turtle! OH!"

"Call Mikey pathetic one more time," Raph snaps, moving forward.

"I dare you." Leo adds on.

Aro scoffs, "Pa-the-tic-"

We all fall back as Leo's wings flare out, big and menacing. I can only imagine what he looks like from the front. And he must look scary cause the horse rears up in fear this time. Raph jumps over Leo and kicks Aro off the horse. He back flips and lands underneath Leo's hovering form. Aro lands on the ground with a thump. The horse attempts to run but Leo's wings flap, scaring it so it is petrified.

Casey, Donnie, Mike and I run up to stand by Raph. Him and Leo are laughing and high fiving each other.

"Oh, you got told!" Mikey smiles, "Nobody calls me pathetic!"

Aro coughs up dust and glares at Leo and Raph. He looks back at Be' Joke. "You and your little army may have won this round, Be' Joke, but your town won't be safe forever. Till tomarrow."

Aro hisses at us as he climbs back on to his horse. He glares at Leo and Raph (again) and rides off.

"Well…" Donnie says, "that was… interesting."

"Who exactly was that?" Casey asks.

"None of our concern," Shredder intervenes. He turns to Be' Joke while me and Donnie hold Casey back from hitting Shredder between the shoulder blades. "Do you have the location of our eighth person?"

Be' Joke stares after Aro, answering shakily, "No. It is up to you to find them. I give you good luck. You're going to need it."

"Thank you, Be' Joke," Leo says. "You've been a good friend. I hope to maybe see you again someday."

Be' Joke nods. Shredder and Leo start down the path. Mikey and Raph follow, whispering to their big brother. It looks like Raph put Leos' secrets behind him for now.

Casey and I start after them. Then I notice one shadow isn't cast over me.

 _Donnie._

I turn back around to see Be' Joke whispering to Donnie. He shoves something brown in my friend's hand. Donnie looks at it then back at Be' Joke. Our guide pokes his chest then leaves Donnie standing their looking confused.

"Donnie," I call to him.

Donatello snaps out of his trance. He looks at me then quickly shoves the brown bag in his belt. "Coming."

When he catches up to me and we start walking, I ask, "What did he want?"

"Nothing," Don mumbles. Not snarky-like but in a nervous way. I won't bug him till he's ready to tell me himself. Whatever Be' Joke wants, he wants Donnie to fulfill it. I have a feeling I'll know what it is sooner than later.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up but here it is. I hope you like it. The next will be up soon.


	8. Chapter 6:Alec

**A/N: Ta-da! Here's chapter 6. I hope you all enjoy and thanks for your support in this story. Now get on reading. Go on, go on!**

6: Leo

Alec

We walk for what seems like forever. I occasionally fly up to see how far we are form Three Crossing. It seems to get farther away every time I look.

I think Raph hates me. I can feel the hate radiating from him, his glower burning into my skull. I didn't my family to know what happens to me. To know what I do to myself. But _clearly_ I'm even a failure at that.

Shredder and I share the leading position. One minute Shredder is leading us down a gully, the next I'm leading us out of it.

Over the gully, a forest comes into view. It is made of weeping willows.

"Pretty," April murmurs.

Shredder doesn't give it a second thought," Move."

Now he's leading. We follow silently.

The forest is pretty. The sun is blocked out by the canopy. Only splotches of light make it through. Flowers are along the path. As we get deeper in, water appears on both sides of the path.

"Um, guys," Casey starts," back in Abandon, before Aro showed up, Be'Joke was saying something. A warning. Do you think he was warning us about this forest?"

"Look," Donnie says, mockingly," Casey is being a chicken."

"No, I'm not," Casey growls.

"Nothing's happened to us yet, guys," I say. "We're half way through. Keep walking and we'll be fine."

As I say that I walk just two steps when I hear something, _someone_ , calling my name.

 _Leonardo. Leonardo._

I don't know that voice but it sounds so welcoming. I find myself kneeling by the water, looking down into it. I think one of my brothers is talking to me but I can't tell. I can't hear anything except that voice.

 _Leonardo. Follow me. Come to me. Leonardo. Be free._

I can't help it. I find myself slipping beneath the water.

It's numbing cold! I go numb the moment I slip under. My breath is gone instantly but the voice urges me to keep going.

The water is beautifully clear. On the surface it was dark and reflecting. Under it, you can see weird glowing fish swim by, flashing. It confuses me for a second, and then I swim deeper under.

The bottom is scarred with tree branches and vines. The vines reach toward me like they're going to trap me.

And that's exactly what happens.

The vines are wrapping around my wrists. A black needle-like thing sticks into both of my palms. There is only a sting of pain and it's over.

Dirt moves as a horse head appears, looking me in the eye. Then the body emerges. It's the thing calling to me.

 _Hold tight. Hold tight._

It feels like a needle is traveling up my veins. As I look at them, they slowly turn black. Then I realize what this is.

I have fallen into a trap. A _suide_ trap at that.

My air is gone, everything is going black and I can't breathe. Everything's so cold. I can't believe I'm so stupid as to follow a horse that feeds off of a suide. I can't believe I'm gonna die down here.

The needle in my veins reaches my forearms, spider webbing in my wrists as I back out.

Then… I _scream_!

My voice blows out and my lungs ache because I scream so hard. I don't open my eyes. Someone has save me but I don't want to look at their face.

My head hits something hard. I shiver like no other in this persons arms. I try to think of whom it is that saved me. April? Donnie? Casey?

" _Shell_ , you're cold,Leo."

 _Raph!_

"Donnie, his hands are bleeding like crazy. That _thing_ stuck something in him. It was pretty far up in to him, too."

Someone, whom I assume is Donnie, grabs my hands. He is wrapping something around them. I think it might be his wristbands.

Raph rubs my arm as I groan," You shell brain," Raph growls," when a monster talks to you, _don't respond."_

"That's right,Raph," Donnie whispers," Keep him warm."

"Is he okay?" April asks.

"He'll be fine," Don replies," But his hands won't heal for a while."

Suddenly, water sprays us and a booming voice calls out," You dare take away Alec's _dinner_!"

Raph has a growl rumbling in his throat. Mikey yells at the person," Leo isn't your dinner!"

I open my eyes. Raph has his eyes trained on the person who's talking. I follow his gaze.

The horse I saw stands, rather floats, feet away from us. It is shimmering blue with blood red eyes. "Oh, he's my dinner all right. Quite a delicious one at that."

Raph screams at the _Alec_ and throws a big rock at him. The horse _neighs_? No growls? I don't know but it is charging straight at us.

But then Shredder gets in its way.

"Look you demanding, pig sucking horse, we're on a mission, and if you don't move, my claws are going through your head." Pig sucking?

The horse glares at Shredder, then looks at me," Not until I get my meal."

"Touch my brother and you'll regret ever living," Raph spits.

The horse jerks in surprise," I got myself a angry group I do. And they're not even suides."

"Yeah, we're angry," Mikey says in a smart-alecky way," because we're _Hamato's_."

Alec freezes up. The horse looks sick.

"Hama…Hama…"

He pukes up my blood everywhere. Shredder ends up falling on his butt so he doesn't get any on him.

"What is so bad about our family name?" Donnie says, confused as the rest of us.

"Other than Splinter abusing Leo?" Raph points out.

"Well… yeah, other than that."

"I DRANK FROM A HAMATO!" Alec howls. He lets out a shriek and slinks as fast as he can back into the water, my blood trailing him as he goes.

Once he's gone, it's quiet. I break it by saying, "Um… Don…Raph…I think I'm going to be sick."

The world spins as Raph makes me look at him. Don groans," Oh, shell."

"Uh, guys," Casey calls to us. We look over to him, then follow his gaze.

A black-brown haired boy dressed in a white kimono and black obi stares at us.

He calls out," Are you _really_ the Hamato's?"


	9. Chapter 7: The Healer

7: Shredder

The Healer

 ***Haha means mother**

 ***** **Dōitashimashite means your welcome**

The Turtles decided to trust the boy. The only reason they did was because their brother turned as sick as a dog. He was rendered unconscious as we began to move again. Raphael refuses to let his brother go. He is carrying him clear to a cottage on the side of the path.

The boy says his name is Chainin. He says his mother will take care of Leonardo. His mother is a healer.

The group is anxious. Donatello and April O'Neil whisper and look back to check on the fallen turtle. The younger walks silently. The black haired boy walks alongside Raphael, repeatedly asking to take Leonardo. The red-clad turtle merely glares and continues walking.

The cottage is small, make of stone. An amazing structure for something so small. It is surrounded by trees. A young woman stands surrounded by bushes. Flowers bloom. Cherry blossoms in fact. Her kimono is a silky white with a black obi. Her hair is in a bun, clipped together by one red needle and one blue needle.

"Haha, Haha," young Chainin calls, running to the woman," Another Suide fell in. And guess what? He's a Hamato!"

The woman stands straight. With a thump, I find myself falling on my back. My heart feels like it is torn from my chest. The black haired boy, Casey Jones, I think is his name, stands over me. He picks me up while I hear April say," Is that… Tang Shen?"

I watch as the exact replica of Tang Shen walks to Raphael.

This cannot be the woman I once loved. It can't be!

She puts her hand on Leonardo's forehead, and then looks at Raphael. "Your brother was injected with an enormous amount of poison. He is very ill. Come. I must eject the poison. Immediately."

The woman leads us in. Casey follows behind me in case I fall. I can feel his glower.

Inside, I stare at her, trying to decipher if she's an illusion or not. Leonardo is laid on a table. He is paler than a normal Suide, and barley breathes. I sit back in a wood chair.

"Ma'am," Michelangelo says," What was that horse thing that tried to eat my brother?"

"A Shimera," doppelgänger Tang Shen says," Shimera's feed on the Suides death force."

"Death Force?" April asks.

"Yes. The Death Force is the Suides will to die. I can feel your brother's is strong. He's almost a shattered soul. The Shimera knew this."

Leonardo's friends glance at each other. Tang Shen lifts Leonardo's arm," I will extract the poison. This will be painful."

Raphael scoffs as he grabs his brothers hand," Right. I guess I'll be his hand holder for his pain."

With that, Tang Shen lifts a white tube and pressed it to Leonardo's open wound after removing the bandages. Leonardo groans, and then starts kicking. His face shines with sweat.

"It hurtin' yet, Raph," Casey calls to him.

"No," Raphael replies," his grip isn't that tight at-"

"AAAAHHHH!" the two brothers start screaming. Raphael crumbles next to Leonardo, eyes wide.

"RAPH!" Leonardo howls while Raphael screams, "MAKE HIM LET GO!"

"RAPH! RAPH! MAKE IT STOP!"

"We just need to breathe, Leo. We need to BREATHE!"

After two minutes of screaming, the poison exits Leonardo's body. His veins turn back to normal from being black. The white tube turns a greenish black with the venom. The boy relaxes.

"There," Tang Shen breathes," Done. Your brother will be fine."

The Turtles take a deep breath. "Mikey," Raphael says," next time… you're holding Leo's hand."

"Thank you, Ma'am, for healing our brother. How could we repay you?" Donatello says.

"No payment required, darling," Tang Shen smiles," But I do wish to know your names."

Michelangelo smiles," I'm Michelangelo. That's Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo. We're the Hamato brothers!"

Tang Shen looks at Raphael and Leonardo, whispering their names.

Michelangelo continues, "Over there is April, Casey, and –"

"Oroku Saki." I intervene.

Tang Shen nods," Tang Shen."

I knew it.

Once Leonardo is sitting up, Chainin comes to his side. "Sir, what does those cuts on your wrists and arms mean? The letters?"

Leonardo looks at the letters, then holds out a wrist," This stands for Mikey… Donnie…Ice Cream Kittie… Spike…" He points to each letter as he goes. He looks at me then back down as if looking for my reaction.

"Ice Cream Kittie," Michelangelo whispers.

"Spike," Raphael says, eyes lingering on the S.

Leonardo moves to the next wrist," And these stand for April…Casey…and Raph."

"Whoa," Chainin mutters, feeling the scars. Raphael grabs a wrist again, feels the R, then shoves it away from himself.

"I don't want to be a part of your wrist," he growls.

"I never asked you to be," Leonardo hisses under his breath.

"If you seven are going to Three Crossing, you better get some sleep. No one can tell how busy it will be." Shen says.

"That where we're going, Donnie," Leonardo asks. Donatello nods." Okay, I guess we'll stay here for a couple of hours than. Thank you for your generosity." Leonardo says to Shen.

"Dōitashimashite," Tang Shen replies, then grabs Chainin to leave to room. I watch her as she leaves.

"Are we really gonna stay here," Raphael growls.

"Yes, Raph," Leonardo growls back," Now I suggest you get comfortable. As Tang Shen said, Three Crossing is a hectic place."

"She never said hectic," Raphael argues.

By now, I decide I'm over the Turtles. Let them deal with each other.

For the record, I knew one of those Turtles would turn out to be suicidal. Yoshi had to raise one of them to be.

As I doze off, I see visions of my brother. My big brother who was a lot like Raphael.

His name was Oroku Nagi.

 **A/N: And there's chapter seven. There had to be one chapter with Saki's perspective. Hope you enjoyed it. And for a hint, you better keep all these small characters in mind. Just saying.**


	10. Chapter 8:Blood Suckers of the Dream

**A/N: Alight, here's the next chapter and you really better pay attention. This is important to future events of our characters. Without this, well, I won't give the spoilers. Enjoy.**

8: Mikey

Blood Suckers of the Dream Realm

"Mikey… Mikey, wake up. Shredder's leaving us."

I groan as Donnie shakes me awake. I was almost home. I _was_ home till Donnie said Shredder.

My cheek sticks to my arm as I left my head. My arms hurt as I pull them off the chair, leaving grooves in my arms. My legs ache as I try to stand. Falling asleep on a chair _backwards_ is not comfortable. But I wouldn't want to be Leo and Raph. They argued for a full hour before Donnie screamed at them and make them share the table.

Don gets me to my feet and follows me out of the house. "Thank you again, Ma'am, for your hospitality." Don says. Again. Leo must have thanked her, too. Tang Shen stands in the door way.

"Do itashimashta. It's a pleasure to help the Hamato brothers."

Don and Tang Shen bow to each other, and then we leave. I look to the south, where the sun lies. Sunset. Day one of Mission Live Dream is almost over.

"Donnie, what time do you think it is?" I ask.

Don sighs, staring at the bright sun, "To be honest, Mikey, I couldn't tell you for the world."

The others walk ahead of us, not slowing down. We jog to catch up with them. I am surprised to see Raph and Leo walking on either side of Shredder. It's like they'd rather stand next to our greatest enemy than each other.

"Donnie, how many miles have we walked since we left Abandon?" Leo asks.

"Uh…" Donnie calculates for a moment," maybe… three to four miles." Everyone groans," but as long as we walk through the night, we should be to Three Crossing by morning."

"Great," Leo says some-what optimistically, "let's keep walking the…then…"

Leo trails off. He starts sniffing the air like he smells something good. I do the same but don't smell anything.

Shredder gives Leo a weird look as he sniffs him. Leo ignores it and pushes Shredder out of the way.

"Leo, what are you doing?" Raph asks, uncomfortably as Leo sniffs the air inches from Raph.

"Raph," Leo says, almost like he's in a trance," You… you smell…"

By this time, Raph is looking at Leo in a fearful way," Leo, quit looking at me that way."

"What way?"

"LIKE YOU'RE GONNA EAT ME!"

"There you are!" A voice from above cries out. We look up to see Kate and Felix coming down from the sky. They circle twice then land in front of Leo and Raph.

"Oh, good," Raph gasps," you're Leo's friends. Get him to stop sniffing me and looking like he wants to eat me for dinner."

"Oh, yes," Felix grumbles, putting a hand on his hip, then rubs his chin with the other," We were worried about that."

"What?!" Raph says. I snicker. He's failing miserably at hiding his panic. "What were you worried about? Should we be worried?"

Kate puts her arm around Leo, turning him away from Raph," Only if your brothers still here when the sun is completely gone."

We all instinctly look at the sun. It is halfway down behind the plains.

"What'll happen if Leo is still here when the sun sets?" I ask.

"Then you will all die." Felix simply says as if it's normal to say that. We all look at him in horror. Even Leo.

"Felix," Kate hisses," Look, Leonardo is a newbie-"

"I hate that word," Leo growls.

Kate continues," Yes, I did, too. But Suides have two 'curses.' The eight a.m. one and this one. All night long, Suides become much like a vampire, but no completely. And, actually, we don't really hate it."

"Huh?" We all ask at once.

Felix chuckles, "this is how we see it. Vampires are in technical terms dead, right. No heartbeat. Suides have a heartbeat. At least, during the day. At night our heartbeat stops, our blood goes cold and we drink blood. It helps us get along with the vampires here. It lets us feel, even though we're dead, alive. At least for a night."

"Wait," Donnie says, squeezing his temples gently," So you all turn into vampires at night, but you're not actual vampires. And there are real vampires other than you guys."

Felix nods," Yep."

Donnie squints," Okay…"

"That would answer why no one stays in Abandon overnight." Shredder says as if he has been to this place before.

I look to my big brother. Felix and Kate's eyes are red already, and Leo's eyes are slowly turning red, too. The two humans look at the sun, and then turn to our big brother.

"Aright, Leonardo," Kate says, "Can you smell anything coming from that direction," she points toward the beyond.

"How could I smell anything when all I can smell is _him_?!" Leo howls, gesturing at Raph.

Raph snaps back," Well sorry if my blood smells good."

"Let me try," Felix says. He grabs Leo's shoulders and faces him to the north. "Alright, Leonardo, take a deep breath and-"

 _HOWL_!

The bushes break apart as two hound's pound out. They have no eyes, a big nose, sharp teeth and are as scary as the horse Aro was on. They stop when they smell the three Suides.

I swallow hard." Donnie," I say. A growl from Leo gets my attention. His eyes are huge and zeroed in on the hounds. His wings are ruffling up. A hound barks angrily and lunges at Leo. I yelp.

 _THWACK_!

The air fills with that sound as Leo smacks that dog so hard it flies clear down the path. Leo turns on the second one and lets out a battle cry. We all gap at the fangs that come from his mouth.

The hound runs to his fallen comrade. Leo sprints after it.

"WHEW!" Felix yells," WE'VE GOTTA HUNT NOW!" Then takes off after Leo.

Kate looks over at us," We'll bring your brother back in the morning. Just keep walkin', and _do_ _not_ draw attention to yourselves."

Then she's gone, too.

After a minute of silence, I snort," Heh, heh, you smell good, Raph."

He lunges and hits me on top of the head.

That was so worth it, though.

April looks down the path where Leo disappeared. The sun is gone. The stars are out. We hear screams behind us and howls in front of us.

"You heard the Suides," Shredder says," Let's move. I would like to meet Leonardo at Three Crossing."

I shake as a howl cuts the air. A pain filled one. This is going to be a long night.

My friends start walking forward. I take a deep breath and walk forward, too. I still have two big brothers. I got to remember that.

Still two.

Still two… plus a suicidal bloodsucker.

 **A/N: And there we go. I feel successful for the day. Hope you like it and till the next chapter. The Next Authors oath.**


	11. Chapter 9: Three Crossing

9: April

Three Crossing

We did as the Suides said and walked all night. And they and Donnie were correct. We made it to Three Crossing by morning. Leo meets us about an hour after sunrise. From here we can see Old Jack. He chimes seven right as Leo, Felix and Kate run up.

Leo almost looks drunk. Blood is all over his face. He is laughing with his new found friends.

"So…" Raph hisses," have a fun night?"

Leo hiccups," Ye-yes," then laughs some more.

Kate says," He gave a dreaming kid nightmares that will last weeks. I never knew a Suide that could do that!"

"You gave a kid nightmares!" Donnie says in surprise ," Good grief, Leo!"

Leo smiles," I didn't mean to." Then he hiccups.

"Well," I sigh, turning to the giant eight foot tall wood sign behind me," We're here. Three Crossing."

Two signs point down the path we came from, saying ABANDON and DRIMMERWOOD. The sign to my right says is shining blue BAVANDA. To my left, the sign says TIRBURY. Then in front of me is WAR HAVEN. Interesting names.

I gasp in surprise as a train passes by us at top speed. The locomotive was here one second, gone the next.

The seven of us gather around the wood post, as cars and people start passing us by.

"Alright, guys," Donnie says, "I've got the game plan. Leo, Felix, Kate, I want you guys to head over to Bavanda. See if you can get our eighth person and some water."

"Got it," Kate nods.

"Wait," Mikey says, "Isn't Leo supposed to be telling us what to do?"

"I'm letting it pass," Leo simply replies.

"oh…"

Don continues "Casey, Raph, you two go to War Haven. Ask about our eighth person and the anchor. The rest of us will head over to Tirbury. We'll also look for the eighth person and get something for us to all eat. We'll meet back here before sunset so the Suides can give their report before they head out. Go it, everybody!"

"SET!" We all yell.

But then Raph says, "Why does Leo have to be with the Suides?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Leo asks, sourly.

Raph glares at him, "Because I think they'll be a bad influence on you and you'll start cutting more than just your wrists!"

"I've already cut more than just my wrists! And you guys still didn't see it!"

"ENOUGH!" Donnie howls, "YOU, TO WAR HAVEN! YOU, TO BAVANDA! I'LL SEE YOU BOTH TONIGHT!"

"You heard, Donnie," Leo sneers, "Go on to War Haven." With that, Leo Kate and Felix fly off to Bavanda. Raph grumbles under his breath as he and Casey march off.

Donnie sighs," Okay, we ready to go?"

We nod. Well, I and Mikey do anyway. Shredder starts leaving us behind immediately.

Mikey sighs," I can't help but pray that the Nightmare Lord takes _him_."

Donnie nods as he begins to walk, "That's a nice dream, Mikey, but, unfortunately, Leo made a deal with him. We're stuck."

"Yeah," Mikey grumps, "unfortunately."

"You think the others will be okay?" I ask.

"Since Raph and Leo are separated, yeah, they'll be fine." Don smiles.

Somehow, I have doubts about that.

 **A/N: Yeah, I know this chapter was short but at least it's here right. ;) Till the next chapter, The Next Authors oath.**


	12. Chapter 10: The Hamato Brothers (Part 1)

10: Donnie

THE HAMATO BROTHERS (Part 1)

The city of Tirbury looks like a mid-evil city. Cobblestone floors, stone and wood buildings, and screaming marketers holding out random things to buy. But the Dream world is ever changing. An actual mall that looks like it's from New York City stands to the north of us.

"Okay, guys," I say, "spread out. Get food and see if there's any news on our eighth person."

"On it, D," Mikey says happily. He grabs Aprils hand and drags her toward the mall. I almost wish April was coming with me. Shredder glares at me, and then heads down an alley. Since he's the boss of New York City's underworld, I'm gonna trust he knows what he's doing. That he has connections.

As I walk the opposite way of the others, I take the brown bag from my belt. When I open it, a shine of gold reflects off of the sun. Gold and jewels lie in the bag. Emeralds, topaz, diamonds and jewels I have never seen before shine at me. Be 'Joke told me to go to a man named Corin, a shop keeper who is hiding from the law. He said I would find him here. When I asked how I would find him, Be 'Joke said I'll know when I see him. That was all the answers he gave me. Not what to do when I find him. Not what I'm supposed to know after I find him. Nada. Anmari.

"Hey," A rough voice growls at me. I look up. I've come to an end of an alley. The end is blocked off by brick. Leaning against it is a one-eyed wolf and a big white alligator. They both look like crooks that could take me out in a second.

"Hey," the alligator growls again," I'm talkin' to you. What you doing down our alley, punk."

I blink, calculating what their first move will be. I answer," I'm looking for somebody."

The wolf snorts," Well, you ain't gon find nobody here, wart. So go crawl back to your egg before we lay some hurt on ya'."

I bite my lip. These thugs are lying. I can see it in the alligator's tail and the wolf's voice. Someone is here, and that someone might be Corin.

"I am not leaving," I say, "till I see Corin."

The two animals look at each other. That's when I know that Corin is here.

The alligator slowly takes out a machine gun while the wolf's hand appears as a hook. At that I grab my Bo staff and expose its blade.

"Let's see what you got, boy," the wolf snarls, sizing me up.

Then something occurs to me as the animals draw closer. Maybe I don't have to fight. Maybe my words will save me this time.

I cock my head to the side and smile, saying, "I am Hamato Donatello. And you wouldn't fight a Hamato, would you?"

My logic was accurate. The two stop when they hear Hamato. The stare at me, eyes hard, "How do we know you are a Hamato?"

"Because my father is a Hamato. I have two older brothers and-"

"Leonardo and Raphael." The wolf mumbles quietly.

I pause," What?"

"You're Donnie," the alligator says backing up, "the third elder. The smartie."

 _The smartie._ "Wait," I say, "How did you-"

"Corin," the wolf howls back at the brick wall, "we got a Hamato here. The one you wanted."

I watch in awe as the plain wall splits in half and reveals a white-blond haired man who's in his early thirty's standing, waiting it seems like. He eyes me with his white colored eyes, while I notice his human like work clothes, rumpled and creased.

"So, you must be Donatello." He says, partly smiling," Leonardo said you were the smartie. That is why you were given this task."

"What task?" I ask. _And what does Leo have to do with anything?_

Corin smiles and nods into his black hole of a room, "Follow me, and you'll get all the answers you'll need."

 **A/N: Guess what everybody! Most of your question will be answered in the next chapter! But for now I have to leave you hanging till the next update. So, please review and I'll update when I can. The Next Authors oath ;)**


	13. Chapter 11: The Hamato Brothers (Part 2)

**11: Donnie**

 **THE HAMATO BROTHERS (PART 2)**

"Raphael and Leonardo have been here before. I bet you didn't know that did ya'?"

I sit on a big crate, eating some chocolate pizza and drinking Diet Coca Cola that Corin congered up. Nobody pointed out that Corin was an actual wizard. Before I sip my drink, I look around his…home. I don't see much due to the lack of light. But I do see weapons tucked in corners and things laid across table. I say, "No, I didn't. How and when did they come here?"

"I'm getting there," Corin says. I figure since Corin might as well tell me everything, I better just shut up. It might due me good with this guy.

"Now, You're two brothers came here by the power of their wishes. They wished and pleaded that they could be together throughout forever, even in their sleep. And that's' how they wound up here. They must have been about five at the time.

"Those little boys were the strangest pair of brothers I've ever met. I met them in Abandon, surprisingly. Leonardo caught the attention of all those angels with that little voice of his. And Raphael," Corin laughs at whatever he's thinking of ," Well, you'll just have to see."

Corin waves his hand and a glass orb appears before us. It glows rainbow colors till two shades of green appear. Those two shades turn into Leo and Raph. Leo is singing, his voice echoing through the room. Raph is next to him, trying to match Leo's voice and his speed.

I listen to the words and gasp when I realize what he is singing. His lullaby that he sang every night. The lullaby we always thought he put our names into. The lullaby he hasn't sang in years.

I listen to his voice and mouth along as he goes. I never thought I would miss this solng or hear it again.

 _Wendy never flew back to that old star_

 _And Neverland never could be the same_

 _I dream and think of brotherly dreams_

 _But never seemed to reach that star_

 _If all of the hopes kept by smart John_

 _And all of Michael's wishes were true_

 _I'd take them all back to Neverland_

 _And trade them all for the Lost Boys_

 _Neverland is so far away_

 _Somehow Pan went away_

 _I think I could find him if I really tried_

 _But maybe I'm just not enough_

When I've open my eyes, everything is blurry. I quickly wipe the tears away and watch my two brothers as a younger Corin and Be'Joke come to the kids. I blink in surprise. Be'Joke has wings on his back. They are white with pink and red spots. I wonder what those spots mean…

"Raphael never like being separated from Leonardo." Corin voice echoes as he penetrates my thoughts," It must have been something from his past. It was like he had this idea that Leonardo would be snatched away from him at any time. And that idea saved Leonardo's life later on."

The scene changes as a tall man in black robe, sitting on a thorny throne, appears. Leo and Raph stand in front of him with Corin and Be'Joke behind them.

"Be'Joke and I took your brothers to the Nightmare King. We claimed they got through the barrier. They were the first after thousands of years. The king did not like this idea. He wanted them dad, but when we wanted to protect the children, he punished us."

I stare as a fiery whip appears in the dark man's hand and lashes towards Raph. Be'Joke stands in front of Raph, taking the hit. The king flies down the stairs with a double-bladed axe and cuts Be'Joke wings clean off his b ack. I get a glimpse of a teenage Aro, laughing at Be'Joke's broken screaming form. Corin's skin is burned as the whip strangles him.

"That's when your brothers stepped in. Leonardo threw all of his knowledge of fighting into the King. That monster took those hits, surprised a t Leonardo bravery. But as Leonardo tried to deliver a punch, The King grabbed him, determined to end that boy's life."

My eyes widen as The Nightmare King holds Leo down, ready to bring his axe down on Leo's little neck. Leo is kicking with all his might but it's futile. That's when Raph screams and delivers a wicked kick to the man's throat. The Nightmare King falls back and drops his whip. Leo hops up and steals the whip, running as fast as he can. The Nightmare King and Raph chase him clear to the throne where Leo turns to fight. But the whip hits the throne head on and the throne explodes into fire. Leo receives a burn on his arm bit it doesn't seem to bother him. It bothers Raph because he instantly runs to Leo to make sure he's okay. Then I see the Nightmare King on the ground howling with pain.

"Leonardo hurt the King, Donatello. Leonardo and Raphael damaged the king. If two kids can defeat the Nightmare King, then they are part of something bigger than our world. Part of a rebellion that was foretold centuries ago. One the Nightmare King didn't want to be fulfilled."

Great. A rebellion with a nut job villain. Perfect.

"Word got out fast that your two brothers took down on of the Nightmare kings thrones. And yes there is more than one. There are three. Anyway, as the word got out, Be'Joke, Leonardo, Raphael and I make our way to the Infinity Ocean, where their anchor lies."

 _Infinity Ocean!_ That might be where our anchor is! Yes! I found it!

"Everywhere we went, people would ask who those boys were. And every time, they would say Hamato Leonardo and Raphael. The brothers who hurt the Nightmare King. The Hamato name became a name of hope, of fear and of hate.

"Once we got your brothers out of our world, we made our selves conspicuous. I went into hiding and Be'Joke acted his loyalty to the Nightmare king as pure. We have waited many years for Leonardo and Raphael's return I knew they would come back with you and the baby brother. That's why I told Be'Joke to send you, the smartie, to me. I know you would be the one to understand what is happening in our world."

It is silent as I take this all in. Not a sound in the world. Finally I say," So, Leo and Raph are supposed to be…saviors of this world?"

"I wouldn't call them saviors. " Corin says," But mere generals of a beautiful rebellion that Be'Joke and I started years and years ago."

A rebellion. Leo and Raph started a rebellion without knowing it. Corin smiles happily," Now that you and your brothers are back, the rebellion will begin. And with them we will win."

I nod," I Guess you would have a big army with all those Suides. They all love Leo since he is one of them-"

Suddenly the glass orb fall form the air and shatters on the floor. Then Corin yells," WHAT?"

"Uh…"

"You are telling me that Hamato Leonardo is-a-SUIDE!"

"Um…yes." I say.

Corin flies to his feet, running into the dark, yelling, "God, tell me this isn't happening. God, tell me this isn't happening. God, tell me this. Isn't. HAPPENING!"

"WHAT!? WHAT!?" I yell without an answer to complete me.

Shuffling and the sounds of things hitting the floor fill the room. Finally, Corin reappears, a black rectangelsih box in hand. He throws it onto the crate beside me and opens it. He takes out a dagger that looks a lot like the one that belongs to MR. Gold on _Once Upon a Time._ ON the one side, the metal is black and in white writing is Raph's name.

"This dagger was made by a friend of the Nightmare Kings' so he could keep track of them. After I got your brothers out, I went back and stale the dagger. I haven't looked at it in years," Corin breathes heavily as he turns the dagger over, as if he's afraid to see the other side.

And as the new side is revealed, the color is not pure. The blade is white with black cracks running across it, a piece of it is missing showing the lack of Raphael's' side of the blade. In the middle of all those spider-webbed cracks is Leonardo's name, as broken as the rest of his side of the blade.

"Oh, Leonardo," Corin whispers," What has happened to you?"

I swallow hard. I silently answer Corin's question in my head: We happened.

Corin turns to me, his face pale. "Donatello, if Leonardo is a Suide, then you have to keep him as far away from the Nightmare King as you can. If he figures out that Leonardo is a Suide, he will hater that boy and kill him. You must keep those two safe and make sure Leonardo does not shatter. Take it," Corin hands me the dagger then, turns away," It will help you guide your brothers and you to the anchor. Get home, fix Leonardo, and we may meet again."

"One more question, sir," I swiftly say," How would we defeat the Nightmare King?"

Corin open his mouth as loud rings of a bell calls out. Corin looks behind him, then back at me.

"What was that?" I ask, breaking my promise of one question.

Corin's eyes fade but glimmer as he answers my question slowly, "Well, my compatriot, its official. The Nightmare King knows you are here."

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

Aro's feet slapped the ground as he sprinted into the throne room. On the other side of the room, out of a black pool came Alec, Turning green form his run-in with the Hamato's. In the middle of the newly made titanium throne room sits the Nightmare King on his titanium throne. AL if this room was made to withstand fire and an attack form the Hamato's.

"My lord," Aro kneels before his King, his head bowed," you will not believe what I have witnessed."

"My lord, I have witnessed something unbelievable," Alec echoes, " The Hamatos…their…their back-"

"The HAMATO'S!" The kings voice shock the room, causing Aro the bow deeper and Alec to fall form his hovering perch, feet from the king.

"Yes, sire," Aro jumps in, "But… they have allies. A young man and women-"

"And a strong tin can man." Alec says.

"This is your unbelief," The King snarls, reaching for his whip, anger flowing through his veins.

Aro flinches but swiftly says, "No, my King, but Hamato Leonardo, he's a-"

"He's a Suide, My King," Alec finishes, earning a scowl form Aro.

The room is silent till low rumbling laugh beings to fill the room. It gets louder and louder as the Nightmare King stands and walks to the center of the room. Then he howls," THIS. IS. PERFECT!"

"My lord," Aro questions, confusion marking his face, his thoughts on the ever growing Suide population.

"Leonardo is a Suide," The King says, enjoying the taste of these words on his lips, the sounds of their music in his ears, the happiness of the thought in his mind, "Which means Raphael and he is no longer close. Leonardo is ready to die."

Aro and Alec share a look, and a thought of insanity of the King passes through their minds. They jump once the King begins to speak once more. "Leonardo will shatter, but not by _my_ doing. Aro," The red head snaps to attention, ready for any order," Aro, my son, send out the witch and her shapeshifter."


	14. Chapter 12: Leondo?

**12: Raph**

 **LEONDO?**

Cut after cut. Lie after lie. All of Leo's "perfectness" is a waste! He's not perfect! He's not even sane! He has a sick mind! He lied to me and I never saw it. He has the sickest mind in the world and I didn't see it!

WHAT THE SHELL IS THE MATTER WITH ME?!

"Raph? Raph, buddy, are you okay?"

I startle from my thoughts as Casey punches my shoulder. We're nearing War Haven. If a military General, who loved the military beyond belief, came to this town, he would never want to leave. I've never seen so many weapons, ammunition, black smith shops and targets in one place. And this is just the entrance to War Haven. It's a soldier's paradise. From the name, you would think it's a haven from war, obviously, but truly it's not.

"Yeah, Casey, I'm fine." I say trying to match my strides to Casey's long ones.

"This whole Leo cutting and being abused thing is getting to ya', huh." Casey says.

I glare at him," I don't know, Casey. Would you like to find out your sister has been lying to you for years about all this crap she's gone through?!"

Casey pales. I sigh and continue," Look, it's just…well…it makes me wonder if all those accidents Leo has had over the years has been him purposely hurting himself or Sensei hurting him. And Splinter was my father. I admired him. He was my hero. He-"

"Was."

"What?"

Casey looks at me, "You said was."

I frown," Yeah, was. Splinters not my father anymore. Not after all of this crap he's done."

Casey just looks at me with a sad face. We are silent as we walk through this town to the center. I fall victim to my thoughts once more. Maybe I should start being nice to Leo, forgive him. I should help him out, not putting him down deeper into his grave. But every time I look at him, I get this sick feeling and I want to scream at him till he understands what he's done. Problem being that Leo knows what he has down. And I don't think he regrets it.

"AMMUNITION! GET YOUR CHEAP AMMUNITION!" A street vender calls out. Others scream out cheap guns, swords and other variations of weapons. Casey and I glance around at the marketplace, looking for anyone who looks like they would know something.

Suddenly, I burst out," I wish Leo was here."

Casey looks over at me," What? You just said-"

"I know, Casey! But, Leo would know who to look for. He always knows what to do. He always has. He always will…"

Casey smiles. I glare at him, "What?"

"I knew you didn't hate him. I knew you still cared for him."

I punch Casey as hard as I can in the shoulder but his smile doesn't falter.

Of course I still love Leo! He's my brother! It's just….I just can't take watching him tear himself down like this. Maybe that's why I keep yelling at him, ignoring him, shoving him away. I just don't want him to be in pain.

"Hey, Raph, look! Sai's!" Casey points to my right and runs over to a market stand. I follow him, watching him as he picks up a quite long pair of iron black Sai's.

As I get closer, I see old women with stringy, thin, white hair, dressed in a brown dress behind the counter. She eyes me as I look over the variety of Sai's. "Casey, we need to stay on task."

"Raph, these things are awesome! Check them out!" Casey shoves the black Sai's into my hands. I put down on Sai, and observe the other.

"You like," the women asks, her voice squeaky. I shrug, dragging my finger along the side of the Sai.

"It's okay. Not my type, though."

Actually, I _love_ these. But my other Sais was sent in from Japan by my Leonardo. He spent a lot of money that he found on these Sai's. I'd rather burn my home down then get rid of my Sai's.

As my finger reaches the tip of the Sai, the women hits my arm saying, "They're _really_ cheap! You must have them."

My finger cuts across the tip as she hits me. Blood rolls down the blade as I jerk back. I drop the Sai, instantly rejecting it. "I don't' want it," I hiss, "Come on, Casey."

I drag Casey away from the booth, looking for a place where I can clean my finger. I consider just licking the blood off my finger, but reject it after I find a fountain at the end of the square. On it is a giant stature of a military man. He's dressed in armor and is face looks also look that guy name Aro. Only a bit older from the looks of it.

Casey and I sit on the fountain. Casey is staring at the busy market place while I wash my finger. "We should look at the weapons," Casey says, "and ask the seller what they know. I mean, whose gonnna reject talking to a Hamato. With these people, you're like the King of yes-men."

I don't answer. I look up at the sky, searching for something. I see either two birds or two Suides fly by above me. I picture Leo living here, settling down in a town of metal, in a separate world from our family.

I don't like it. Not one bit.

My eyes wander back down to the water. I gasp when I see Leo's reflection next to mine. I whip around expecting to see Felix and Kate not far behind him.

But there is nobody but him.

Casey and I just stare at this figure of Leo. No wings, a full smile and the most loving eyes I've seen in years.

"Leo?" I ask.

"I don't think that's Leo, Raph," Casey whispers.

This doppelganger confirms Casey's thought with a shake of his head. He says, "You know who I am, buddy. I'm Leondo."

 _Leondo._ My imaginary Leo. The one I wish he was like.

" _Leondo?_ But…how?"

I already know how. I dreamed of Leondo. And this is the dream world.

"You're… you're real." I choke.

"Of course I am." Leondo says, his smile growing wider. He steps toward me his hand held out. "I've got something to show you."

He's real! Leondo is real! My heart! It's bumping so fast! I can hear it in my ears! He wants to take me somewhere! Leondo wants…he …his eyes are really pretty.

I take a step forward but Casey's hand slaps down on my chest, stopping me. "Raph," he warns, worry in his voice," I don't like this guy. I don't trust him."

I don't look at him as I say," He's my dream brother. I can't say no."

With that, I push Casey's arm away and walk to and with Leondo away from Casey, out of War Haven, out of my old life.

"Raph! Raph! Raphael!"

Somebody keeps screaming my name but as I walk, the face it belongs to slowly fades into nothing.


	15. Chapter 13: Death Vs Life

13: Leo

DEATH VS. LIFE

Bavanda is a beautiful village. The people are the nicest beings I've ever met. And the whole surrounding area is blue. Blue of every shade imaginable. The forest, the water, the buildings and the walkways all blue. An old palace sits to the north of the village. It was abandoned back when the Nightmare King took over. Now it's just a landmark of the past.

It's past three o'clock according to Old Jack. We're gonna have to leave soon. Felix, Kate and I split up a while back. No one has heard anything about an eighth figure that has entered this realm. But they are so generous that they're giving us a many can tins of water as we need. Bavandians are apparently really good friends with the suide "empire" as they call us. They were all very happy to see me but no one gave me answers as to why. They just smile and get me what I need.

"Leo," I look up from drawing imaginary sketches on the table. Kate is looking at me. Felix went to get our water, so we are alone. "Leo, I want to show you something."

I sit back," What?"

Kate stands and nods to the blue glass door. I stand and follow her. "Shouldn't we wait for Felix?" The gold bell rings as we leave the restaurant.

"He'll know where we are."

Kate always seems to know things. Maybe that's why I trust her so much.

Kate and I walk down a small path, leading the way out of Bavanda. People wave at us as we go. I smile and wave back but Kate just keeps walking.

The path soon dissolves into purplish blue dirt. Kate takes me down a small hill. At the bottom is a crystal blue pond. Kate kneels by it and stares at it.

"Leo," she says slowly," Do you know what a shattered soul is? What death force is?"

I shake my head. Kate isn't looking at me but she knows that I don't.

"Leo, I had a friend when I first got here. We had been in Abandon only a week. Then almighty Nightmare King came down from his thrown. He went through our town, insulting everybody. My friend's death force was so strong. When that evil man got to my friend, he insulted him once, and my ally turned into the living, breathing image of a broke mirror. And because he shattered in front of the Nightmare King, the king just pulled out his axe and turned my friend into nothing but glass shards. Nothing but pieces!"

I kneel next to Kate, because she's crying. "Kate, I'm sorry."

"Look at yourself, Leo."

"What?"

Kate points at the pond and yells, "LOOK!"

I bite my lip and slowly look down at the pond, wondering what Kate's story has to do with me.

At least, I wonder that till I see my reflection. I'm broken, just like glass in a car accident.

I'm shattered…but not really shattered. The pool shows what's truly inside me.

"H-how?"

"I saw it in your eyes," Kate sniffs," the eyes always give away our death force. And yours is just so strong. I don't want to see you shatter, Leo. I just can't."

I don't know what to say. Everybody sees something in me that I don't know about. And yet…is still somehow know how to hurt them, regardless of what they, or I, know.

"Guys."

I turn to see Felix behind me and Kate, staring at the water, at my broken reflection. He has about two dozen water can tins strapped to him.

"We should be going. It looks like the Nightmare King wants it to be an early sunset."

I shake the thought of shattered souls from my mind and ask," Can he really control that?"

Felix nods. "Frequently. And as soon as the sun's down, we drink. Let's fly."

I nod, help Kate to her feet, and then fly off.

As we fly back to Three Crossing, I can't get my reflection out of my mind. It's the real me, that shattered me is. I'm broken. I'm dying. And… I guess I feel happy around Felix and Kate. Happier than I have in a long time but…I still feel dead. I still wish to cut, to bleed, to kill myself. Maybe…that's' what they feel, too.

We're the first ones back. No surprise. My feet touch the ground and I wonder if Donnie's group has found our eighth person.

"Anybody coming, Felix," Kate calls up to our friend who is perched on the top of the Three Crossing sign.

"Uh…um…I think I see Michelangelo and April. I defiantly see Shredder. But I don't see anybody else."

I frown. "You don't see Donnie?"

"Nope. Sorry, Leo."

Funny. Donnie would never leave April's side. Or Mikey's, in fact, sense the Shredder is with us and all. Felix jumps down next to us and we wait for the rest of our group to arrive.

I smile as Mikey appears around a tree-filled bend a few minutes later," Leo," he yells, "we found our eighth person! And you won't believe who it is!"

I glance at Felix. My friend just shrugs a _I don't know._

Next comes April, and then Shredder. He looks agitated. But, when doesn't he. Somehow, though, this time, his agitated look gives me a very nightmarish feeling.

April hurries over to me. She grabs my hands and quickly whispers to me," Leo, I'm sorry. I'll help you, okay. I –"

"Saki! You haven't answered my question!"

My heart stops. April flinches form either that same voice, or from me gripping her hands as tight as I can. When Master Splinter comes around the bend, my eyes widen. I feel like I'm going to hyperventilate. Kate and Felix scream as my wings go flying out and slam into them both.

Splinter sees me and I feel like a kid again. A stupid, imperfect, unlovable kid. He stares at me as I shrink. That's when Mikey does something so stupid, I would slap him so hard and he'd never talk to me again.

"Master Splinter, please don't hurt him."

I _bolt!_ My legs have never moved so fast before. The only reason I don't fly is because I don't remember how to! But Splinter is faster than me. I've only gone maybe a yard when his foot collides with my shell, sending me to the ground.

I try to stand but his fist nails me in the back of the head. He stands on my wings, pinning me to the ground. His punches become rapid as he starts screaming at me. Their getting harder and harder as I scream, my friends scream and he screams.

"I told you to stay quiet! I told you to never say a word! I warned you! And you defied me! Are you hurting yet?! You stupid boy! Just you wait, you piece of garbage! I'll-"

 _TWACK!_

The punches stop. I turn, shaking so bad I can barely see. Shredder, _The Shredder,_ is standing over me, as if protecting me. Splinter rises feet away, recovering from a hit that Shredder delivered. "I knew you were worse than me, Yoshi." Shredder hisses.

"Saki, you are not part of this," Splinter growls, "Back off."

"Why?" Shredder growls back, "so you can kill your eldest son just like you killed my elder brother."

"Nagi has no part in this!"

"HE'S PART OF IT ALL! I'm looking at it this way, Yoshi, through you're younger son's point of view. If you kill Leonardo, then one of your sons will turn out just. Like. Me. Because you rid them of Leonardo just like you rid me of my dear Nagi."

By now, my family and friends are pulling me out of the dirt, swarming me and trying to nurse my welts. I see a flash of purple in my perhipial vision. Donnie.

"WHAT THE SHELL IS GOING ON?!"

Everyone turns to look at Donnie. He looks pale and ready to throw up at any minute.

Mikey points at our father and says," We found our eighth person."

"Leo," Donnie mumbles numbly, looking at me sadly, "he hurt you, didn't he?"

"Donatello, what is going on is none of you concern," Splinter snaps.

"Don't talk to him like that," I hiss, surprised by my bravery.

Shredder back up till he's standing next to me, then, he puts a hand on my shoulder as If we're friends.

"If you don't find it sad, Yoshi, that I can treat your son as if he's my own, then I rest my case."

That _is_ sad. I feel more protected by Shredder than my own father. Something is seriously wrong with this picture.

"Guys," Donnie says after a moment of silence," We've got to go. Leo is in a lot of danger."

"What?" I ask. Everyone looks to Donnie waiting for an explanation.

"The Nightmare King," he breathes," he's after you. He wants you, Raph, and anyone associated with you two dead. You two have been here before, that's why everyone knows us, knows you. You two started a rebellion and the people here want you to guide it though. But as long as you're a Suide, Leo, you are in danger of the Nightmare King shattering you."

My head starts spinning as I try to take this all in. "Wait, what?"

"Look, all you need to understand is that we need to get to our anchor and fast. Luckily, I know where it is. Now all we need is Casey and-"

"LEO!"

Donnie frowns and says," I meant Raph but Leo works, too."

"LEO!"

I turn to the path that leads to War Haven and see Casey running toward us, a look of fear on his face. He stops as soon as he's to our group.

"Casey, what is it?" I ask.

Casey is panting and breathing extremely hard. Finally he says," L-Leo, its R-Raph. S-Some guy came and took him. He looked like you."

A red light goes off in my brain at those words and I shout, "WHAT?"

"Yeah," Casey nods, "some guy who looked like you put him in a trance or something. He led Raph into the forest and must have left a barrier because I couldn't get in. All I could think of was getting to you. I know you can save Raph."

Anger is burning in me. Nobody touches my family! Especially, not my little brothers!

Before anyone can say a thing I growl, "Hold on, Casey. This maybe a bumpy ride."

 **A/N: I am so excited about this story! I've even considered prequels and sequels! Anyway, I feel like I haven't heard from my reader in such a long time. What happened to you guys? Did you go to the dream realm too? ;) Hope to hear from you soon and till the next chapter, The Next Authors Oath.**


	16. Chapter 14: A Little Thing Called Hope

**14: Casey**

 **A Little Thing Called Hope**

 **A/N: The character Sadie is an OC created by the fellow author** **PentatonixBae. She is not my design. Enjoy.**

"LEO! SLOW DOWN!"

My jacket almost catches on a tree as Leo and I fly above the forest, scanning for any sign of my red-clad buddy. I look anxiously at the sun. It's falling behind the hills. Leo's gonna be hungry soon. Then I'm really gonna be in trouble.

Leo starts flying higher. I feel like I'm gonna puke. Hey, there's a little person down there! I wonder what they're doing?

"THERE!" Leo suddenly yells. I quickly scan up ahead. Not far from where those people are is a giant open field of green within the trees like a meeting place. I see people in that giant field. There a flash of red.

 _Raphael._

Leo dives into the trees, careful not to scrape me against anything. We land softly on the ground. To my amazement, its warmer when Leo _isn't_ holding me. He's ice cold instead…

Leo waves me forward and tells me to be quiet. We've only walked two steps when a voice calls out," Look, love, our Suide friend brought us a meal."

I whip to my left to see young women with flowing red hair and red eyes, looking at me like I'm a meal. She smiles and I see vampire teeth.

Oh, no.

She stands ready to lunge at me right as Leo jumps in front of me, growling," Back off, vampire."

"Don't get your feathers in a twist," the woman hisses. "I'm one of you."

I watch in awe as she spreads out snowy white wings but…not dots. Interesting…

Leo's wings ruffle. I'm in awe of him, too. He's not trying to eat me. That's awesome!

"Who are you?" Leo asks.

The woman smiles, "I'm Sadie. You must be Leonardo. That your meal or friend?"

"Friend," Leo says swiftly.

Sadie narrows her ruby eyes on me but does nothing else. Suddenly, a tan man comes running out of the forest like a force of lightning and stops next to Sadie. They smile at each other and give each other a sift kiss. The man has no wings but has curly black hair. Somehow I already know that this guy is a true vampire. A real flesh vampire. Now where are the werewolves? Somebody must have dreamt of Twilight! Never mind, I don't want to meet _those_ vampires.

"Sadie," the vampire says," the clan is gathered. We're ready when you are." His accent sounds mid-eastern.

"WAIT!" Leo yells out. The man turns his attention to us, especially me. "Are you guys planning on hunting that group in that field a ways off?"

"Yes," the man says, eyeing Leo," We are, Hamato."

"You can't," Leo growls," my brother is in there. I have to save him. Hamato Raphael."

Now the man is paying attention. His red eyes wide, then says, "Follow us. We'll help you save Raphael."

With that said Sadie and the man takes off into the darkening forest. Leo chases after them, me not far behind.

When we reach the field, the four of us dive behind the stones. I peek out. Black soldiers are scattered everywhere, including the boy Aro, the _Leondo_ character and-

"Hey," I whisper yell," That old lady, she tried to sell us Sai's!"

"The witch," the vampire nods," Yes, and her shapeshifter. We're all here, eager to drink them."

"Sir," Leo starts but is cut off.

"Call me Amun," the man says.

"Okay, Amun," Leo says," you swear you're clan will not hunt my brother."

"Yes," Amun replies, scanning the field. That's when I realize this whole field is surrounded by vampires, ready to attack.

"Oh, boy. I better stay down wind then," I say, half-jokingly. A question pops into my head. I turn to Leo, asking, "Leo, how did April know you cut and got abused?"

Leo doesn't look at me. I figure it's because he's trying not to want to eat me. "She..," Leo takes a deep breath. "She walked in on me as I was running a butcher knife along my collar bone. She freaked out, said she'd tell Splinter. I stopped her and told her everything. She promised to keep it secret and to help me through it. But he found out anyway."

Leo looks like he's on the verge of tears. I look away from him and look at my friend. If only he knew Leo's side of the story, maybe he'd be even nicer…

"There's hope you know."

Leo and I jump as Sadie speaks. She looks at us and smiles," There is always hope. My snowy wings are proof. I survived abuse of all kinds because, I moved my temper aside for my love, Amun, and he healed me, make me whole again. Showed me that love is true and real." Sadie and Amun look at each other, passionately, "Those are my wings, Leonardo. The wings of a survivor."

With that, they kiss once more.

I look up at Leo. Hope sparkles in his eyes. As if he sees a path to where he could become better.

I find myself smiling as I realize: Leo wants to get better. All he needs is the right person to help fix him.

The last drops of sun disappear, leaving the forest in shadow. Dogs in the field howl to the climbing moon-scratch that-climbing _moons_ and the stars burn holes into the fabric of that black sky.

Amun looks up at the moons, then says," Shiver and Silver are up. Time to hunt. Ready to save Raphael, Leonardo?"

Leo climbs onto the rock, crouching in hunter's position. "Ready as I'll ever be, Amun."

"Good," Amun says," cause you're hunting with the biggest vampire clan in the dream realm."

I look up at Leo nervously. He looks down at me and mouths, "Stay here."

I nod. Leo's got Raph. I trust him. Now I just need to trust these vampires.

I peek above the rock again. That's when a dog see's me. It's about to howl an alert when Amun lets out a shrill cry and all hell breaks loose. Vampires sprint out, looking so hungry it causes me to shrink down and pray Leo can save Raph on his own.


	17. Chapter 15: Me or Him

15: Leo

ME OR HIM

I surge forward with those vampires. I feel so alive! Blood, its everywhere! I want to grab the first person I see but a scream reminds me that I'm after Raph, not a victim.

That thing that Amun calls a shapeshifter is standing next to Raph dragging him away from the vampires. Casey says this thing looks like me. But all I see is a monster. A black hole, glowing red eyed monster.

"RAPH!" I scream. My brother looks back at me and his eyes bulge.

"LEO!" I ignore Raph as I lunge at the shapeshifter. It pulls out a silver knife, ready to defend itself. But my swing kick to its…face? I think it's the face, sends it down. I kick it as it rolls away.

Behind me, Raph is screaming," Leo, stop, you're ruining everything!"

"You think you know him," I yell, kicking the shapeshifter back down, then punching it, "But you don't. You don't know what you are saying."

But Raph doesn't listen," Stop it, Leo! You don't get it! You don't know what this means to me."

I slam the guy into the ground one more time then turn around and grab Raph by the arm, dragging him away from this bloody field, ignoring the hits on my arm, "Come on! We're going home!"

"Leo, you're not listening to me!"

 _CRACK!_

I stumble sideways as Raph lands a stunning punch to my head. My head is spinning all over again. I shake my head to clear it. I taste blood on my tongue and spit it out. I can see in my perhperial vision Raph running back to that shapeshifter who is back on his feet.

"Leondo! Leondo!" Raph is howling," We need to get out of here. He's trying to take me back. Don't leave! I want to stay here with you!"

What did this guy do to my brother!? He's ruined him, tricked him! I have to get him back!

I hear that _Leondo_ answer in a growly voice that must only sound that way to me. "I know. I know he's your brother, my…friend. I knew he, they, would come."

"Leo, get up," I hear Casey yell.

I agree with Casey, but all I can say is," He punched me." I feel my cheek and wince when I feel the cut on my cheek.

"AND!" Casey howls.

But all I say is," My brother hit me."

"Leo!" Raph call back to me," Call them off, Leo!"

A voice whispers in my head, who I think is the Shapeshifter, "You should. Don't want me to ask Raphael to run off to hang himself, do you?"

I ignore the voice and look around the field. Aro is gone, retreated back to the Nightmare King. Some dogs and soldiers are still fighting, but most are sucked dry. My gaze eventually lands on Raph. As he talks, I stand never letting my gaze off of him.

"Leo, I don't want to go. I want to be here. I'm happy here. Why can't you see that?! Everyone was driving me crazy at home!"

"We were loving you, Raph," I reply, "Were we, was _I,_ not enough?"

"No, it was," Raph objects," But… I need time."

"That's an excuse," I hiss," I miss you, Raph. The way you used to be. But you just don't care about anything or anyone. Not us, not me-"

"I DO CARE!"

"THEN COME BACK! PROVE THAT I'M TRULY WORTH SOMETHING!"

That catches Raph off guard. He looks at me almost as if he's going to prove it to me. But then Leondo whispers something in his ear and he changes his mind.

"That's not fair," He hisses," I deserve to be happy, too!"

I want to scream _I don't even know what happiness is,_ but, instead I say, "What about Mikey, Donnie? They care-"

"It's not that simple. I'm sorry, Leo."

But he isn't sorry. He wants to stay here. He doesn't care about any of us. And I don't want to believe any of that.

So I don't.

I sprint forward, grab Raph's arm and bite him. Raph screams while I force myself to let him go and shove him to Leondo. If my plan works, my venom will show Raph who this _Leondo_ really is. Leondo must think the same thing. The minute I turn Raph to face the shapeshifter, he screams, "NO!" But, now, I'm in control. My brother will see this nightmare for who he really is.

"No," Raph whimpers, his eyes growing wide," No. It's a lie. No."

Raph falls to his knees, holding the place where I bit. He continues to whimper as I pass him, closing in on the shapeshifter. He buffs up, but I can see that it's afraid.

"You messed with my family," I whisper dangerously," Now you deal with me."

The shapeshifter screams as I jump onto it, and stick my new fangs into it.

Shell, its blood. It tastes so…evil. Impossible evil. As I suck its life away, the shifter seems to dissolve in my hands. As if he never existed at all.

As I finish him off, I hear a scream behind me. I turn right as that old witch starts running at me, threatening to tear my heart out.

"SEN!"

The witch turns at what must be the sound of her name just in time to see Amun run, hit and send her flying into a group of newborn vampires, still eager to eat. She makes no sound as they devour her whole.

"Thank you, Amun," I say.

"No," Sadie says, coming and standing next to Amun, "Thank you, Leonardo."

Amun slaps a fist to his chest then says," We are your loyal soldiers, General Hamato." Amun and Sadie drop to a knee. The other vampires of the clan see the action and do the same thing, saying, "General Hamato."

All I do is save my brother and I get named a general. What next?

"Leo," Casey says from behind me," We…we should be going."

I bow to the vampires, then walk to my brother. I haul him up by one arm, then follow Casey out of the field.

"Think you can carry both of us?" Casey asks, staring at my tear-stained ototo.

"I know I can," I say, feeling strong, almost as if I can do anything. I am triumphant tonight, no matter how dead I feel inside.

"Okay," Casey says, "Then back to Three Crossing and then on ward to home."

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

"Their…DEAD!"

Aro flinches from his father's scream. Back in the black pool is Alec, grooming himself and chuckling at Aro's failure.

Aro swallows and says, "Leonardo's made as ally out of Amun's vampire clan. Our forces couldn't take them. Leonardo won."

The King howls in anger, slapping his red-haired son, leaving a hand mark. Aro lets it happen.

"I can't rely on ANYONE!" The King continues, "NOT EVEN MY SON! And you, Alec!"

The Shimera stops laughing when he hears his name," Yes, sire."

"I want you to go and find Hamato Raphael and Leonardo. Make sure that boy is shattered! I will not tolerate a march on my castle from the Suide Empire, the vampire clans or any other thing Leonardo manages to get on his side! Aro will stay here and I will teach him a few things I should have taught him ages ago."

"Yes, Sire," Alec replies.

When he doesn't leave immediately, the King screams," Now, Alec! GO NOW!"

"Yes, you're highness! Very sorry, you're highness!"

With that, Alec dives into his pool, swimming to find the Hamato brothers, Aro's screams urging him on as he went and never to be forgotten.


	18. Chapter 16: Venom

16: Raph

VENOM

Leo lands heavily, heaving breathes of fresh air into him. I jerk away from him. He ruined my dream! He turned my Leondo into a monster, then turned him to dust!

I only fit in a step before I collapse, a burning sensation flooding my body. My arm is shaking and my lungs feel like they're going to collapse.

Leo! He bit me! His venom! Vampires! Shell, that's what's burning me! Get it out!

I want to scream but all that comes out is a groan, "My… hand…hurts….it's ….it's burning!"

"Leo, the venom," Casey says, as if it wasn't obvious.

"Venom? What venom?" I hear Donnie say.

"Who cares!" I howl," Just get it OUT!"

"Leo, you sure you can do this," April says. Feet come to my side.

I look up and see Leo's harsh red eyes," I have to."

Leo comes down and snatches my arm from me. I try to jerk away as he squeezes his nails into me. He's cold…so cold. His breath is like ice wind. I stare at him as he stares at my bites.

Then he bites down on my arm again!

I scream at the top of my lungs. The pain intensifies before it disappears. I can breathe again. Now I feel cold as Leo keeps sucking the venom out.

"Leo," I say tiredly," I think it's gone. I…I think it's gone."

But Leo doesn't stop. His grip tightens on me. "Leo," I say, stealing a glance at him. His eyes are closed tight and his chest heaves as he gulps.

"Leo," I say again. Donnie and Casey and April all say his name, tell him to stop, but he's too far in.

He's going to kill me.

I told him he wasn't enough. I told him he isn't worth anything. I deserve to die.

I…deserve…this….

Leo screams! I'm suddenly flung backwards by a strong force. My arm is bleeding like Niagara Falls, but all I care about is seeing what stopped Leo.

But nobody stopped him. He pushed me away because he didn't want to hurt me anymore. I can see it in his eyes. They are filled with tears. He's hurt. But I still see hunger in them.

Leo's mouth opens exposing his teeth. They are covered in my blood, gleaming in that red moons shine. Then he lunges at me. I know I have no chance at fighting Leo. Not while he's in this mode.

Luckily, I don't have to. Kate and Felix jump in front of me, grab Leo and slam him into a tree.

"Just a pint more!" he howls, nearly getting out of their grip.

"Leo, stop! Breath!" Kate howls while Felix beats on Leo's chest.

There's a noise, a snarling coming from Leo's chest. He tries to get to me, his teeth snapping. His tongue licks over his bloody teeth and he tries to get to me again. His once loving eyes are wild with hunger and they are locked on me.

For once in my life… I'm scared of my big brother.

"Leonardo!"

Our entire group turns to see two people run up, a dark soldier in hand.

The girl says," Leo, we found a soldier hiding out till our clan left. Decided to bring him to you, knowing you would be hungry."

Felix lets Leo go. Leo jerks away from Kate and leaps on the soldier. There's a small scream, the then he's gone.

"What happened?" Mikey whimpers.

Donnie kneels beside me and starts wrapping my arm up with one of his wrappings. Casey shakes as he says," Leo killed the doppelgänger. He had to bit Raph to do it. It was the only way to break Raph from the things control. We met some vampires along the way. They're the ones helping Leo now. Their names are Amun and Sadie."

I stare at the vampire and- I think it's a Suide- as they help Leo to his feet. "We're taking Leonardo hunting." Amun, I think is what Casey said his name was, says "He can't stay here. We'll be back at dawn. Good-bye."

Amun takes off like a bullet. Sadie, Felix, Kate and Leo fly after him, and then we're alone.

"You okay, Raph?" Donnie asks," Do you feel sick, tired or weak in anyway."

I glare at Donnie," I'm fine. You see me! I'm fine! Finer then fine! I'm PERFECT!"

"Then why do you have tears in your eyes."

I turn to Shredder. I'm about to yell at him when I see Splinter behind him.

At first, I feel excitement. But then I remember Leo's black eye and my excitement turns to rage.

"YOU!" I yell, scrambling to my feet," How dare you harm Leo! How dare you claim to be our father! I HATE YOU!"

Splinter just stares at me. "Raphael-"

"Yes, lie to your son, Yoshi. You'll just make them all hate you more." Shredder says.

Splinter hisses then uses his tail to knock Shredder off his feet. Shredder uses the advantage to do a back flip, then kick Splinter in the face.

"ENOUGH!" Donnie howls. "I'm sick of you two fighting. Just. Stop."

"Does he hate me?"

Everyone looks at me. I'm just as surprised as everyone else to hear myself say that.

"What?" Donnie whispers.

"Never mind," I say quickly, "I didn't say anything. I don't want to know."

April takes a step toward me, "Raph, Leo-"

"NO!" I howl. "I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!"

I really don't. I don't know why I ask that question if I'm scared of the answer. I don't want to know if he hates me for all I've done to him. I guess that I fear that if I know he hates me, then I'm the reason he cuts himself to shreds every day.

"Oh, Raph," April whispers.

After a moment of silence, Donnie says," Let's go. The anchor is in the Infinity Ocean. We have two days to get there. We better not dawdle."

My family and friends and Shredder nod. They start leaving, heading down the path that leads to Tirbury.

I look at my bloody arm. The two bite marks are distinct despite the bandage.

Here's another question I'm afraid to answer.

Do I really hate my big brother?

Or do I just feel like I hate him because of what he has done to himself?

Shell, Leo. What happened to us?


	19. Chapter 17: Shattered

**Chapter 17: Donnie**

 **SHATTERED**

Leo arrives at sunrise again. Raph tries to lock eyes but to no effect. Leo walks right by him, ignoring us. I blink as the small pond we're by shines in my eyes. When I can see again, I see raph running after Leo. Felix and Kate stand next to me, watching.

"Where's Amun and Sadie?" April asks.

Kate shrugs. "Sleeping. They're nocturnal after all."

Raph's voice brings my attention back to my two elder brothers. We all turn to them, sensing the tension between them.

"Leo, talk to me."

"Why should I? I'm not worth anything, so what does it matter what I say now or ever?"

"I…I didn't mean it! Leo, it…it was that THING! It made me say it!"

"Did it? Or did you really mean all those things you said?"

I want to know what Raphael said but I have a feeling I will not know for a long time. Not until this all blows over.

"I…I didn't, Leo." Raph almost sounds like he's begging. "Why won't you believe me?!"

"Because everytime I've ever believed you, I ended up thinking I was worth more dead than alive."

Raph pauses as if he's in shock. Leo keeps walking as if Raph don't exist. Then I see the anger in Raph building. He's shaking, fists clenched.

"Raph," I whisper stepping forward, "Don't…" But it doesn't stop him.

"YOU MASOCHIST!"

Leo screams. He lunges at Raph and wraps his hands around Raph's throat. Raph falls while Leo sits on him and starts punching Raph with all the anger he has in him.

"SO, I'M A MASOCHIST, AM I?! WELL, WHO MADE ME LIKE THAT, RAPH!? WHO!?"

Raph yelps as Leo nails him straight in the beak. But Leo's on a role and he won't stop.

"YOU DID THIS, RAPH! NOT SPLINTER! YOU! YOU DID THIS! I'M A CUTTER BECAUSE OF YOU! I'M A MASOCHIST BECAUSE OF YOU! I WOULD HAVE KILLED MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Raph screams back. He lunges up and slams my brother into the ground. Leo kicks and punches him while Raph slaps him and slams him repeatidly into the ground.

"I'LL NEVER GO HOME, YOU LIAR!" yells Raph.

Leo hollers, "OH! OH! MARRY ME, LEONDO!"

"Guys!" I yell, pulling the knife Corin gave me from my pocket, "STOP! STOP IT!"

"SHUT UP!" Raph screams at Leo, "GO ROT IN THE SEWERS ALONE AND GET ABUSED TILL IT KILLS YOU!"

"BETTER ALONE AND ABUSED THAN BEING WITH YOU!"

"GUYS!" I howl, but they refuse to listen. I look at Leo's side of the knife. The metal looks like its shaking.

"Please ,no! Please ,no!" I whisper yell, trying to stop the metal from breaking.

I look up right as Raph yells, "GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

The sound of glass shattering fills the air. Leo collapses under Raph, cracks covering his body. Pieces of him fall off him as he moves.

I gasp as Leo's side of the blade turns to siver liquid and drains off the blade, leaving only the black side. Raph's side.

"LEO!"

Kate flys over to Leo, Felix by her side. She flings a shocked Raph off of Leo and brings him into an embrace. She's crying like a hurt child as she howls, "Oh, Leo! Oh, Leo!"

"I'm…sorry, "Leo groans, pieces of his now glass shell falling to the ground. "I'm sorry."

Kate and Felix help Leo to his feet, pieces of him falling everywhere.

All of us are speechless. Mikey is curling into me. Raph can't stand. April and Casey just stare. Even Shredder and Splinter are in shock.

"L-Leo…" Raph says.

"Stay away," Felix hisses. Raph flinches at the Suides harsh voice. "Stay away from us and him. Come on, Leo."

"Leo," Mikey says suddenly, "What about-"

"I'm not going home, Mikey," Leo snaps, his voice as shattered as his body and soul. "Raph has made it very clear that I am not wanted."

The leaves fly as Leo shoots into the sky, Felix behind him.

Before Kate leaves, she looks over us all, anger in her brown eyes. Then she says, "This was your doing! He's shattered because of you! You killed him!"

Kate's face is stained with tears. I see it so clearly, it's like a mirror. It's clearer than glass.

Kate loves Leo.

Not that friend love or sister love, but truly loves him.

Somehow that comforts me.

She looks directly at Raph when she says this, but I know she's talking to all of us. "Maybe one day you'll wake up and maybe you'll say 'isn't something missing?' Cause after Leo's gone, I know I'll say that often! But I doubt you will."

Before Kate leaves, she walks over to Raph and slaps him. Then she's gone.

"Raph,"Casey asks a few moments later," You okay?"

Raph climbs to his feet. I put the knife back in my belt pocket as I watch him. He uncurls his hand and I see shards of Leo in his palm. He looks at them.

"No, Casey," Raph whispers," I'm not okay."

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Alec watches as Leonardo flies away. A piece of him lands in the water next to the Shimera's face.

 _This will be proof_ , Alec thinks snatching the piece in his mouth.

Then he swims back to the Nightmare King, ready to tell that Leonardo is certainly….

Doomed.


	20. Part 2

**A/N: Well, we have finally gotten through part one. This was just the introduction so to speak. Part two will bring more action, I promise you. But thank you all for your support for this story. I never thought anyone would like this story. But you all kept it alive. Again, thank you and enjoy the rest of the story. Arigato. Domo arigato gozaimas, watashino tomodachi.**

 **PART II**

I never thought he'd hurt me.

I guess you live and learn.

Than when you're livin' with fire

You're gonna be burned

I've been mistreated, I've been abused

I get kicked in the face but don't run away

And I won't cry no more because

The tears are in vain

I live no more because

Living is in vain.

-Hamato Leonardo

 **A/N: Now, here's a question for you, my fellow authors and readers: In this here poem, was Leonardo talking about Splinter or was he talking about Raphael? Your choice.**


	21. Chapter 18: Kate and the Nightmare King

**18: Leo**

 **KATE AND THE NIGHTMARE KING**

Shattered. Broken. Beaten down to my grave. That's when I feel like. Kate and Felix may fly beside me, but they can't fix me. They don't know how to.

I swallow hard, and look over at Kate, "I'm sorry."

My voice is broken, and reminds me of glass. It's like I'm trying to talk through the stuff while swallowing it.

Kate glances at me," It's not your fault. It's everyone who made you this way's fault."

"Their right, though. I'm a masochist."

"No, you're not! You didn't know any better. You couldn't be accepted in that world. But you're accepted here."

"Thanks, Kate, but I need time to think. This is…um…a little difficult."

Kate looks at me so sadly, I almost choke. "Just…keep up, kay, Leo."

I nod, "Kay."

Kate flies above me, while I take in the scenery. Below us are pine trees. The sky is turning a bloody orange and red. Up ahead is Old Jack. From here, I can see that Old Jack is not only a clock, but it is an extended building. I wonder…is that…the-

"NIGHTMARE KING!"

I turn to look at Felix right as something black flies through his wing. Felix screams as his wings fold in in shock and he falls.

"FELIX!" Kate and I yell. We dive down after him, his yells urging us to go faster.

We break branches as soon as we hit them. Kate gets under Felix and slows his decent. I grab his legs and guide us through the trees till I find a good place to land and drop them. They hit the ground with a grunt as I land on a ginormous rock. Down here, the trees are pure black and the ground is ashy gray. The sky looks as if it is going to stay bloody red.

"AARGH!"

I turn back to Felix. Kate is looking at his wing. It is bent in a funny way and blood is coming from a hole near his bone.

"Felix?" I say. Kate glances at me then back down at his wing.

"Felix, you're going to be okay. Just breathe." Kate whispers.

Felix shakes his head,"N-no! The- the… L-Leo…LEO!"

I move to his side. He grips my hand as pain washes over him. "Le-Leonar-ardo…FLY!"

"I'm not leaving you, buddy," I say.

He shakes his head but the pain keeps him from saying more. Sweat covers his pale skin, making him shine. I reach to wipe his sweat away when Kate gasps.

I look up at her. She isn't facing me, but she's looking to my right. I follow her gaze and my eyes bulge.

A yard away stands the scariest person I have ever seen. He's smiling with a mouthful of sharp pearly teeth. His hair is pure black and sticking out every which way. At his hip is a burning whip and behind his black get up I can see a double bladed axe.

The Nightmare King.

Why do I feel like I've seen him before?

"Hamato Leonardo," his voice booms, making up jump," I must say I enjoy seeing you so…broken. You look awful."

"Leo, what are you doing?!" Kate cries quietly as I stand. It's as if I'm not in control of my body, though I can sense Kate's fear.

"Look," I call out calmly, "I'm sorry for whatever I did when I was younger. I didn't know what I was doing. But…I can't do anything now. I'm just a-"

"Always so calm weren't you."

I pause, "What?"

The King starts walking, circling towards me. "You were never scared, not really. It made everyone in this world brave. You are not as innocent as you believe."

I maneuver myself so I'm between Kate, Felix and the Nightmare King.

"All of your little followers are going to die, Leonardo. As soon as you are dead."

"Look," I yell," I was a kid! Raph and I were kids! We didn't know what we were doing!"

"LIES!" The roar nearly knocks me over, "You knew how to defeat me! Now that knowledge will die with you and your brother!"

He roars like a lion, and lunges at me like lightning. His axe whips out. I arch back as one of the sharp blades descends to my chest. In only a few seconds, I'll be nothing but shards…

"LEO!"

A crash into my side sends me to the ground. I look back to see Kate take the axe to the chest, standing where I was two seconds before.

"KATE!" I howl and lunge at the King. He yells to, then bursts into millions of little black birds as I cut through his waist with my katana.

He flies away, screaming my name through those beaks. I quickly swerve back to Kate. Felix is already to her, yanking the axe out of her chest, calling her name. I grab the axe from him and with a howl, throw it into the rock I was standing on earlier. It sticks.

I kneel and pull Kate into my arms. Blood is all over her and dripping from her mouth. Her eyes are glazed but stay on me. Felix is crying, running his fingers through her hair. I can't swallow. I feel a tear roll down my face and I cough a breath.

"You shouldn't have done that."

She heaves a breath," I…had to."

"No," I sob, squeezing my eyes closed," I should have died."

Kate lifts her hand and rests it on my cheek," Take care of Felix."

I smile weakly," Of course. Anything for you."

Felix sobs even harder. He leans over, resting his head on the soft dirt.

Kate's chest shutters, then she mumbles through blood," Leo…I…love…"

"Shh," I say, my heart thudding, "I know. I love you, too."

Kate smiles. Through my haze, I suddenly hear my voice singing the words of a song I haven't sang in years. Even though it's the last verse, it still sounds barely audible. But I know Kate hears me.

 _Neverland is so far away_

 _Somehow Pan ran away_

 _I think I could find him if I really tried_

 _But maybe I'm just not enough…_

Kate's hand falls, and her chest heaves one last breath. As it leaves her, I gently kiss her, giving her one last act of love, just as she did for me. When I pull away, her body starts to shimmer. Slowly, she turns to particles of light that float away into the sky.

Once she's gone, I collapse next to Felix and sob till everything aches.

It feels like hours till Felix says," I can't believe she's gone."

I groan as I sit up, letting the pieces fall from me. I look around, letting everything in. Then I spy the axe still stuck in the rock.

Anger like I've never felt before fills me. Rage is the only thing I can feel. I stand and march to that stone. I grab the axe and yank it out as if I'm King Arthur.

Felix watches me," What are you doing?"

I study the axe. I run my fingers along both sides of it, letting my blood run down the blade and my hand. It is a perfect metal. Titanium. Maybe even the stuff Captain America's shield is made of.

I turn to Felix holding the handle tight. "I don't like bullies, Felix. And this… _King_ …has taken it too far. I'm talking him down. Once and for all."


	22. Chapter 19: Rue De La Morte

19: Mikey

RUE DE LA MORTE

I feel so exposed without Leo here to protect me. Donnie is leading us down a stone road. He's staring at a knife like it's a map. In front of me is Raphael. Every few minutes he reaches back and rubs his shoulders.

I jog up to his side and slap his shell," Hey man, are you okay?"

He throws his hands in the air, yelling, "Will you stop asking that! I'm Fine!"

"I don't think so, man," Casey says, eyeing Raph, "You look like death warmed over."

"Well, I did just have half my blood sucked out of my body. Thanks for the concern."

"Raphael, what did you do to your shoulders?" Master Splinter asks.

Raph stops rubbing his shoulders and looks angrily at our father, "What do you care?! You didn't care about Leo, so why would you care about me!?"

Shredder chuckles. He doesn't get a word out before Splinter backhands him, nearly knocking his helmet off.

"Guys, stop it," April growls. "Donnie's right. I'm sick of you guys arguing. How are we going to get home if we can't share a similarity?"

That shuts everyone up. Finally, I say, "Donnie, what are you holding?"

Donnie doesn't take his eyes off the dagger. "I'm holding Raph's blade."

Raph looks at Donnie with confusion, "What?"

Donnie opens his mouth to speak when a big group of people run by us. They are chanting "Kill the King!" and "Long live the Hamatos!"

"What the...?" Casey mutters.

April catches one of the runners by the elbow. It is a blond girl dressed in blue. She has a bandana on that resembles Leo's. On her shirt, it says KEEP CALM AND BE A HAMATO REBEL!

"Excuse me," April says quickly, "Where is everyone going?"

"To the Nightmare Kings castle." The girl says. She has a British accent.

"Why?"

The girl raises a gun and yells, "Hamato Leonardo has given the call. It is time to rise up. LONG LIVE THE HAMATOS!"

With that she runs off with another group that past us. "Leonardo has given the call." April says, watching her go, "What does that mean?"

"The call," Donnie says, "Corin told me the rebellion will start when either Leo or Raph send out a call. Only the rebels will hear it and march to them. Leo has given his call." Donnie turns so he's facing Old Jack, "Which means he's taking the Nightmare King on…"

"Indeed he is!"

We jump and turn to see a blond man running toward us. Behind him is more people and in the sky there are thousands of-

"Suides!" Splinter gasps. We jump again when there's cracks behind us. A whole clan of vampires run by, with Amun and Sadie in the lead. A Suide swoops down and drops Be'Joke next to the man. The two grin at each other.

"It's been a long time, old friend," Be'Joke says.

Blondie nods, "Too long, brother."

They envelope each other in a hug, then turn to us. "Better suit up, kids and guardians. We are in for the fight of our, and your, lives." Blondie says. He creates a ball of fire in his hand and Be'Joke exposes a dagger and a sword. The two run off, side by side, steps in sync as if their twins.

"I can't believe it," Donnie gasps, "This is actually happening."

"SAKI!" We turn down the path we came and see Shen running toward us. She's wearing jeans and a white blouse. She stops when she reaches Shredder. Father is agape, staring in shock at Shen.

Shredder nods, "Hello, Shen. You're joining the battle?"

"Yes. My allegiance to the Hamatos is true. I wish to help them any way I can."

Shredder nods and gestures to Splinter," This is my…compatriot, Yoshi. Yoshi, Shen."

"Conichiwa," Shen replies. Splinter just waves, still in shock.

"I must go. "Shen says, "The battle will start soon. Leonardo has sung his call. I must fight with him."

"Sung..?" Raph whispers," The lullaby…"

Shen takes out something from her belt. It is a small silver trinket. But then a long purple blaze shoots out of it and remains.

"Is that," Casey says, pointing, "a lightsaber?"

Shen doesn't give an answer as she runs off to join the crowd at the gates of Old Jack which I'm assuming is the Nightmare Kings castle.

"Well, we can't just sit here," Raph growls running toward the crowd, "Let's go help Leo."

"But…but Raph-"Donnie gets cut off.

"I'm not going to let him die, Donnie. And I know you aren't either. Now come on!"

Donnie lets that sink in, then we take off after Raph.

We ran to a corner, where a sign looms over us. Donnie cries "STOP!" We do. Up ahead, Raph pauses.

"Rue De La Morte." Donnie reads from the sign, "Do you know what that means?"

"Morte is rude," I laugh. Donnie glares at me.

April answers his question. "It means 'The Street of the Dead'."

"Guys," Casey gulps, "Are we really going to do this?"

"YOU'RE ALL COWARDS!" Raph howls. We all look at him in surprise, "He's our brother, our friend, your son and your greatest enemy. Yes, he's unbearable, suicidal and a liar, but he's family. It's our fault for making him this way. If we join him now, Leo will know we love him and support him. But if you guys won't come with me, so be it. But I'm fixing my relationship with Leo, while I still got the chance."

With that Raph takes off, running faster than ever before. I look at Donnie. He sighs and looks at his dagger. "Okay…let's go."

We bolt down the street of death as fast as we can. I glance at the dagger that Donnie's been watching. I can see Raph's name. At the base of the knife, I can see silver cracks creeping up the blade. I wonder what that means.

Hmm..?

* * *

No one's P.O.V.

Aro jumps as there is a loud shriek and tons of birds fly through the window. They all clump together on the floor. Out of them comes his father, howling in pain.

"Sire, "He cries.

"Where's Alec?!" He howls, holding his side, "Where is that useless Shimera?!"

"My lord, "Alec pops out of his pool.

"Heal me, "the King hisses.

"What?"

"HEAL ME, YOU FOOL!"

Alec gallops to the Kings side. He unravels his stingers. The King removes his hand from his bloody side where a long sword wound lies. The stingers enter him and the King winces.

"Father, what happened?" Aro asks.

The King glares and hisses through the boiling pain, "Hamato Leonardo! His friend died for him and he attacked me. He's strong for a shattered soul."

"And it looks like he's getting even stronger. Look!" Alec neighs.

After taking Alec's stingers from the King, the King stands and limps over to the tinted windows. Aro, Alec and the King stand and watch as floods of people, Suides and vampires flood the gates.

"I thought vampires-"Starts Alec but the King stops him.

"They're immune to red light, they can come out if they want."

"He's released the call," Aro gasps, "We're under attack!"

"He or Raphael did. But no matter. Once those two are dead they'll lose their rebellious spunk and we can kill them. Leave those two Hamato's to me. Kill the rest of them."

With a flick of his wrist, the Nightmare King takes out the whip and walks from the room. Alec goes to his pool, filling his stingers with poison. Aro takes another look out the window. Below, he sees a pure white face, a purple coat, and a flash of blond hair.

A smile creeps onto Aro's face as he whispers," I knew you two couldn't resist."

Aro turns to the door, extracting his sword and marching to meet his greatest enemies, Corin and Be'Joke.

Little did any of them know that right below their feet, a jailbreak was occurring and preparing for war.


	23. Chapter 20: This Is War

**20: Raph**

 **This Is War**

I've never seen anything like it and I doubt I ever will again in my life. Vampires and werewolves, wizards and witches, humans and monsters alike are coming together under Leonardo to rebel against an awful king. What a sight. But…

Where is he!? Leo called this thing together so where the shell is he!?

"YOU IGNORANT SUBJECTS!" I jump as a deep voice booms across the castles courtyard. "YOU WILL PAY FOR GOING AGAINST ME!"

A Suide, Jasper to my surprise, yells out, "You killed one of our own and she wasn't shattered! You broke out treaty!"

The man shows himself. He stands on an iron fountain, Aro, Alec and an army behind him. I reach for my Sai's as he lays his pitch black eyes on me. "So, you do have a General. LISTEN ALL OF YOU! You really think Raphael and Leonardo are still your generals? Well, they can't protect you! Let me give you an example."

The monster raises his arm, whip aimed at my chest. My mistake for pushing to the head of the crowd. I hear my name rise up in the crowd as they recognize me. The arm surges forward-

The whip drops as an arrow pierces the Nightmare King's wrist. He howls and turns around. Floating above him is Leonardo. The King screams louder when he sees not only Felix but over five hundred people behind him, all pointing a variety of weapons on him.

Leo pulls out a double-bladed axe and smirks, "What is it you said to me, _your highness_? I enjoy seeing you so…broken. You look awful."

The King turns to Aro and slaps him," You told me the prison was secure! Well, look where the prisoners are now Aro! LOOK!"

"You better give up now," I say smiling as I see Leo nod, "We've got you beat."

The King glowers at me with a look that almost makes me wince," NEVER! ATTACK!"

His army surges forward. Leo raises his hands. Half the crowd surges into the trees while the other half flows to the back of Old Jack, forcing the King's army to split as well.

I yell as the King comes down on me. He lands a good punch and I fly back into the awaiting arms of my little brothers. They surround me, even Shredder, to protect me.

The King looks like he's going to burn us all when Leo yells out, "BURN THEM! BURN THEM TWICE! DON'T LET A PIECE REMAIN!"

The King whips around, as if in a panic. Leo looks down at him and smiles slyly, "Wise choice. A titanium axe. Titanium can always go through titanium, correct? Let's see if it can make some sparks."

"NO!" The King flips his whip at Leo but he and Felix are already on their way to Old Jack. I find a splint on Felix's wing. Kate's dead. Felix is hurt. Shell!

"Come on!" I cry, seeing Aro and Alec sprint after the screaming King. Our group chases after them. I can see Be'Joke and the blondie in the corner of my eye. Behind me, I can hear the hum of Shen's lightsaber.

This is it. The rebellion of the dream world century.

This is war.

Leo breaks through the castle and flies up the stairs. Aro raises a black bow and arrow that looks like it's from the Mockingjay movie. He aims it at Leo. The strings flop limp as Be'Joke throws his sword into the bow. Aro screams, unsheathes his sword and lunges at the two.

"Go!" The blond man whom I assume is Corin yells," Save Leonardo! Save our world!"

I sprint up the stairs after Leo. I look down as I see a fire ball hit Aro in the shoulder. Aro throws his sword at Corin but Be'Joke blocks it with a throw of his own.

Good luck, compatriots.

Alec stops at the top of the stairs, blocking our passage. Casey, Shen, April and Mikey push past us. Mikey screams his battle cry, Casey echoing him with his own. Alec screams as Shen's lightsaber chops at his leg. Mikey and Casey get on his back while April messes with the horses head, her telekinesis is strong. Mikey hit the Shimera's butt and screams, "GIDDY UP, LITTLE DOGGY!"

Alec yowls and bolts down the stairs. What's left of the group presses ourselves to the railing and wall as the horse runs, it's passengers screaming, "Booyakasha" and "Goongala!"

I am the first to start moving again. It's just Shredder, Splinter, Donnie and I now. We enter through iron thick doors in time to see Felix get flung out the window and the King whipping his weapon at Leo's wings. I scream and throw my Sai at his bleeding arm.

The King turns on us. I don't even blink as his whip suddenly wraps around my throat. Burning agony fries my skin and I scream. But my scream isn't a howl. It's Leo's name. I hear the clash of weapons behind me and growls. The Kings hounds are attacking my remaining allies.

"DIE!" the King howls and the burning spreads.

"LEO!" I'm blacking out. I'm dying!

Suddenly the burning is gone. Something cold touches my shoulders and lifts me from the ground where I collapsed.

Leo's loving blue eyes meet mine. His cold, hard as glass hands skim across my neck but I don't wince at the sting. "You shouldn't be here." He says, glaring at my (I'm guessing) burns.

"I've denied you too much already, Leo. It's time I hear you. It's time I show you you are worth something to me." I put my hand on the back of his neck as I say this.

Leo's eyes shine as he slowly shakes his head. I notice a glow coming from his cheek. The crack on that side of his face…it's…its healing! He's healing! He wants to live!

He's starting to glow. I reach to touch the fading crack as he says, "Raph, I…I don-"

I yelp as Leo falls face first to the floor. I look up and see the Nightmare King, all sweaty and angry. He yanks on his whip and Leo flies to the Kings feet. He turns over trying to reach his swords. The axe is back in the King's vice like grip.

"I'll keep your pieces as a trophy!" He howls.

"NO!" I howl, running forward.

Time slows. The axe comes down. Leo's sword is out but the axe cuts through it like paper. It feels like my heart shatters as the axe hits Leo's chest. Leo's body disintegrates into sharp pieces of emerald and topaz. The pieces fall all over the floor. A red, green and blue piece skid over to my feet. The red, I can only guess, is his heart.

Everything is silent around me except for the battle raging outside. Through the walls, I hear Leo's and Kate's names being called. The taste of revenge is tinted into their names. They know he's gone.

"Leo…" Donnie moans, Splinter echoing his name. I even hear Shredder choke a little. I can hear Felix whimper at the window.

The King is grinning, looking proud at the shards. At my Leo's shards…

My Leo.

My knees collapse underneath me. My shoulders throb painfully but I barley feel it. All I feel is grief.

Grief. Pain. Regret.

"I'm sorry," I whisper to the pieces as I cradle them in my palm. I apologize though I know he can't hear me. If I hadn't fought him, hurt him, he wouldn't be gone.

"I'm sorry," I moan, cupping those pieces. Tears start dropping onto the shards. I press them to my forehead, those few pieces. "I only hated you because I love you too much not to."

My voice is so broken. My shoulders feel like I've been hit with an iron rod two hundred times in the same spot over and over.

"I wish I was like you, Leo," I say, not regretting the words coming from my mouth, "I wish I was dead."

Pain explodes in my shoulders and I grit my teeth. Something soft grazes my cheek. I look up slightly to see wings folding over me. I slowly sit up and realize that these wings… they belong to me! Snow white wings with spots that match Leo's eyes. For the first time ever I'm just like my older brother.

I'm a Suide.

I jump as a large black boot steps in front of me. The King glowers down at me. "You were never like that Leonardo," He growls," always so scared he would leave you. Well, how does it feel now that he has, _Raphie_."

I wince as he spits my nickname. I want to hit him, avenge Leo, but something in me withholds. Besides, our followers, whatever their doing, it's taking a toll of the King already.

The King regains position, ready to decapitate me. His eyes gleam in victory," If a King is lost, so is its prince."

The axe comes down. I rise up to meet it.

Death. What a funny thing to play with…


	24. Chapter 21: My Fallen Angels

**Chapter 21: Splinter**

 **MY FALLEN ANGELS**

I know I'm a terrible father. I've known it since the first time I hit Leonardo. I've known it since he started cutting. But nothing tells you it better when your son shatters and dies.

I watch Raphael collapse. I watch his wings appear in agony.

Donatello looks down at his dagger, rubbing tears away. Raphael's name is cracked, the blade falling apart. "Grief," Donatello sighs. "The blue spots mean grief. They stand for the tears that eventually turn floods to blood of suicide."

My world is spinning. Shen's gone. Miwa's gone. Leonardo's gone. Now…Raphael.

"I'm terrible," I moan turning away from my sons and to the battle waging behind me," I've led my sons to suicide."

Saki snorts," And they're not the only ones."

I turn to him." What?"

"Why do you think I was able to connect with your son, Yoshi? We are, were, more alike than any of you knew."

Oh my…" Your…you're a…where are your wings?"

Saki glares at me," Is this your way of grieving for your _son_ or do _I_ have to show you how to?"

Stupid! I can't even grieve for my son! What kind of father am I?!

I turn back to my grieving sons. I can't cry, I know I should but I can't make myself. All I can do is speak. "I…I'm sorry, Leonardo. I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please…forgive me!"

I said I couldn't make myself cry. It doesn't mean I won't. As I silently cry, I feel Saki pat my shoulder. Leonardo almost changed Saki. He's a good boy. I treated him like he was a devil.

"RAPH!"

I bolt up to see the King bearing down on my son.

"If a king is lost, so is its prince."

"Raphael!" I scream. I couldn't help Leonardo. Now I can't save Raphael.

The bright axe rushes down to Raphael's chest and he seems to fling himself up to meet it. Donatello moves forward, the knife shaking in his hand.

The axe almost touches Raphael's chest when it bounces back, almost taking the Kings head off. The shards on the floor all around are shaking, starting to float. What…? I look at Donatello.

The blade is sliver again, Leonardo's name is in the center. No cracks, no pieces missing. He's…full.

I look back at the King. He's shaking as the pieces start connecting. Raphael is on the ground, staring at the floating shards. Slowly, they come together. They become solid as Leonardo appears, wings snowy white with no spots.

"I can't believe it," Saki whispers, shocked at the breathing spectacle.

As Leonardo smiles down at Raphael, Saki says," The fallen angels only fall from grace but once."

I shake my head, looking at my eldest boys in awe. "Not my fallen angels."


	25. Chapter 22: We Are Hamatos

**22: Leo**

 **WE ARE HAMATOS**

The darkness isn't normal. Its' fluid and moving, not hard and still. I hear my brother, my father, Shredder. Their apologizes and confessions.

"Live," I say to nothing, fighting a strong pull. "I want to…live."

But I lost that chance. I'm shattered. I'm dead as death himself.

I let the dark consume me. There is nothing left for me to do.

 _No._

A voice. It is so calm and loving but it's powerful. I open my eyes, but all there is is darkness.

 _This is not your time, dear child. You have much still to do._

"But I'm shattered. And I'm a failure."

 _What world is this that you call your killer? For this is merely a realm of belief and dream. I believe and dream, dear child, as I sleep, you are alive_.

I gasp as a red glow comes from my chest. A thump. Than another. I feel light as the darkness starts to fade.

 _In this realm, you're therefore alive_.

The first thing I see is the Nightmare King falling to his knees below me. I can't believe it! I'm back! It's…impossible!

"L-Leo?"

I look to my left. Raph is sitting there, face tear stained and a pair of wings attached to his back. I move only a little and then see my white wings. I recall Sadie's words.

The wings of a survivor.

I bend down next to Raph. He stares at me with these big eyes. "Hey, buddy," I say, smiling.

Raph lunges into me, sobbing. "I'm dead!" he cries, "I'm dead! I'm not in hell! I'm with you!"

I hug Raph, "you're not dead, Raphie. Our hearts are beating. Hear it."

"Leo."

I look up. Splinter and Shredder are pressed against the door. The hounds they fought are staring at me in horror. Donnie is feet away, crying but smiling, clasping a dagger. I wink at him. His smile widens.

Raph curls into me right as the king howls, "You Suides! I'll destroy you, Leonardo!"

I sense it, the axe coming at my head. I reach up and grab it, then look at the King. His eyes are huge now. Filled with fear. With a monster of a kick, I send the weakening King into his throne, stealing the axe from him.

Turning back to Raph, I say, "You were always better with these than I was." Raph takes the axe. "We have to destroy the throne. Burn it twice and he will die. The others are doing so with the other two and we've got this one."

Raph looks over my face, then at the axe. His face contorts into anger. "Let's take him down."

"Hamato's," I say, raising my hand. Raph hesitates.

"Hamato's," He clasps it.

We turn to the King, walking side by side. The Kings glare burn me. Raph runs his hand along the axe while I stare the King.

"Hear me well, O'King," I say," I'm a good person. I don't kill unless it's a last resort. So I'm giving a chance for surrender."

The King smirks as if he knows something I don't. "You've never been innocent, boy. You have more blood on your hands than I ever will."

I swallow, but force myself to show no emotion. "Is that your final answer?"

His face doesn't change, "Don't pretend, Leonardo. Neverland was never a place of innocence."

"Fine then," I hiss. Raph moves to start cutting the throne up. I pick up the fiery whip from where it was thrown feet away.

Raph jumps up, arches back, and then swings the axe through the base of the throne vertically. The King collapses off of it. Raph swings again. I swing the whip like a baseball bat. The metal and fire meet and the throne explodes. Raph and I float above the throne, flying up before the flames hit us.

Our eyes meet.

"Again!" I howl. Raph throws the axe the same time I swing the whip, no emotion for the dying King and his crazed laughs.

 _WA-THOOM!_

Then a _BAM!_

Raph and I slam into opposite walls as the throne explodes. The King must have kept explosives under the throne in case this happened. In the corner of my eye, I see that Donnie, Splinter, Felix and Shredder are out of the room. They are safe.

I hit the floor, my wings spread out, protecting my arms. My forehead bounces off the floor, and lets my world spin. I turn over onto my back and letting the smoke overwhelm me, choke me.

I still want to die. I still want to cut. I wonder if these wings don't only mean surviving, but also that we still have urges, there just not that strong. The mean we have a strong will to live. A living force.

I close my eyes, just wanting to breathe, to realize that I'm truly alive. To hear my heart beat to the echo of that mysterious voice…

"Leo?" I hear Raph moan, voice gravely. "Leo?"

I flinch in pain as I feel something touch my cheek," Leo?"

I finally reopen my eyes. Raph kneels above me. His wings drag over both of us, shielding us from the flames. His chest is burnt black.

"Your chest." I say.

He raises an eye," Your face. Your whole left side is burnt black."

"The King?"

Raph looks back for a moment, then at me, "Dead. His dark remains just evaporated."

I sigh. After a moment, I say, "It seems like this has been too easy."

Raph nods, "Maybe it has. But it's over. We can go home."

I nod. Home. What a weird thought.

Raph puts his hand on mine. He smiles. "You're not cold anymore."

I smile back. "Too bad. Cold hands, warm heart."

Raph snorts and lays his forehead on mine. I keep the smile, but inside me, fear is raging and I know that King not noticed it. It was why he was laughing. It's why I lay here now, smiling in a lie.

 _Don't pretend, Leonardo. Neverland was never a place of innocence._


	26. Chapter 23: A True Hero

**23: Leo**

 **A TRUE HERO**

"Aro got away."

I look at Corin, kneeling on the stone floor, looking out the window. He sniffs, sobs, then looks at me. "We were so close. But Aro bested me. He took me down with a stroke to the leg. Be'Joke…he…Be'Joke," I let another sob go through Corin. Donnie, with his bandaged arm rubs Corin's back. "Aro got onto Alec after that. They both took off. I don't know where they are. They're gone."

"I'm…" I take a breath," I'm so sorry, Corin."

The magician takes a handful of the purple jacket he now wears. "Be'Joke said he wanted to die in a grand way. He wanted to redeem himself of his past mistakes."

"He was a hero," Donnie says.

Corin snorts. "Hero, smero. I just wanted his coat."

Raph smiles," And I thought I was mean."

"He wanted you to have it…didn't he?" I say.

Corin squeezes his eyes shut. "They want to you to speak, Leonardo. They want to see you."

I look out the window. The sun is setting. Below the castle is the thousands of people that fought against the King. "I wouldn't know what to say."

Is that… a _movie camera?_ What the crap!?

"It'll come to you." Mikey says as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "It always does."

"Just be yourself, Leo." April adds.

I look at Raph. He nods. I nod back. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

My friends and family follow me to the balcony. Outside, a roar deafens me as I exit. There's the cries of "Leonardo" and "Raphael." I raise my hands and the crowd quiets.

"You got this." Raph whispers to me. I take a deep breath, letting my surroundings fill me.

"Fellow soldiers, dear rebels, the King is dead." The air fills with cheers but I silence them." The King said 'If a King is lost, so is its prince.' What I'm saying is that Aro and Alec have escaped." There's a rush of gasps. "I know that seems scary. I know that the idea that a new Nightmare King will arise is feverish but let me assure you of one thing. They are just as fearful as you. The King knew I wasn't scared of him. That's why he was against me. Fear is only a concept of the mind. No fear exists and they have no power, Aro has no power!"

I take another breath, bow my head," We lost so many comrades today. Their bravery will not be forgotten on this day. We will fight on for them. They put their trust in us as we did for them and look where we are! Look where we stand! On the pillar of a new day which they have been eager to obtain. The best we can do is live it for them! Show them we are survivors!"

My wings spread at that moment and the crowd goes wild. There's a whistle above. I smile at Felix who sits on one of the spires above Old Jack's face.

"You are all heroes!" I yell out," But I want to acknowledge the greatest, truest hero I know. My hero." I turn, and gently bring Raph to the edge with me.

"Leo, what are you-"

"My brother, my hero, Hamato Raphael!"

The people below me roar, but all that matters is the eyes next to me staring. "Your hero," he whispers to me.

I look at him," Everybody needs one right."

Raph's face glows like the sun. He grabs my hand tightly, then raises them high above our heads. The screams grow louder. Slowly, the cheers and screams turn into chants. The chants thump in my chest.

"King Leonardo! Prince Raphael! KING LEONARDO! PRINCE RAPHAEL!"

I release Raphael, letting a warm feeling flow over me as I dream of fireworks, then hold my hand out to the sky. Pink, yellow, blue and red fireworks light up the dark sky. Slowly, Raph and I go back into the castle.

After a moment of almost complete silence, a heavy voice says," They love you. You did well."

I turn. All my friends are sitting behind me. Donnie's arm is bandaged, Mikey has a cut on his cheek. April has a sprained wrist and Casey's knee is out of place. Shen is bandaging Shredders cut up arm and Sensei, Splinter, has a scarred face. He looks depressed. Though, Corin looks worse than he ever will.

I start over to him when Raph grabs my arm, "Leo," he growls as if it's a warning. I pat his hand and shrug him off.

I stop in front of my Sensei, my father. We stare at each other for a while. Finally, I say," Look, I don't know why you did what you did to me, and honestly, I don't want to. But…" I pause to collect myself. I know this is right, but I can't help but feel surprised at what I'm doing. "But I can't live like this stuff never happened. I can't forget it." Splinter lowers his head. "I forgive you."

"WHAT!?"

I ignore everyone's surprised gasps and yells. Splinter stares at me, eyes wide. "I said I forgive you." Then I kneel down and hug him. Splinter hesitates then hugs me back. He says nothing but I don't mind. I like the silence. He's my father and the only way I'll be complete is if I forgive him.

We sit there for a while. The only thing that bus me and I know it bugs Raph, is when Shen says," He'll make a very good king. The best the Dream Realm will have ever seen."

King?

Oh, shell.


	27. Chapter 24: Good-bye (Part 1)

**24: Raph**

 **GOOD-BYE (Part 1)**

The smell of an ocean, and the spray of one rolls over me. We are standing on a floating cliff that overlooks the Infinity Ocean. Donnie is standing by a gold picture frame. Inside it is all eight of us plus other family members. That's our anchor. Family. The one thing we can agree on.

"Just touch it," Corin says, "It will recognize you and open your way back home."

Donnie nods, then gently pokes the top of the frame. The picture disappears and below the cliff, a blue and gold swirling portal opens. On the rim of the circle is a ring of black.

"I can't believe we're going home. We've been through so much." Mikey says next to me.

Casey snorts," I can. It's going to be nice to be in a normal world."

I look at Leo, feeling sick. He's standing next to Felix, watching us ogle over this portal. He looks calm and focused, like he's made a description.

"This portal won't last forever. It's best if you get moving," Corin says.

Donnie turns to the wizard," Thank you, Corin. Be'Joke was lucky to have a friend like you."

Corin flinches," He could have done better. Good luck to you, Donatello. I will not forget that brain of yours."

"Home! Home is New York!" Casey starts singing to the tune of 'Home on the Range.'

"Guys, I'm staying here," I say.

Casey almost falls off the cliff. Splinter looks at me in shock. Shredder answers for him," What are you talking about, boy?"

I glance at Leo," I'm staying here. With Leo. I mean, he's gonna be King, right? He's gonna need a bother with him."

My family stares at me but my focus is on Leo. He looks at Felix. Felix looks at him. I think I imagine it but I think Felix nods at him.

Leo sighs," Well, Raph, you can't stay here…cause I'm going home."

Corin whips to him, "Leonardo, you can't! The throne-"

"I am trusting the throne to you, Felix and Shen, Corin. I know you three won't abuse it. But I have to stay with my family. I need them. And they need me. Besides, I can't rule a kingdom. I can barely handle my brothers."

"But-"

"Corin, Be'Joke…"

That shuts him up. Corin nods slowly and says," Okay. But keep in mind this world will always consider you their King. Good luck."

"To you as well, Corin." 

I walk over to Leo as Corin and Felix back away from us. Casey yells cannon ball then belly flops off the cliff.

"You moron!" April yells, jumping off after him.

"Morons? Anybody who jumps off the cliff in the first place is a moron." Felix mumbles behind us. There's a sound of skin slapping skin. Corin must have hit the Suide.

Splinter steps off the cliff. Shredder pauses before jumping off. He turns back to us, eyeing Leo. "Leonardo," he says getting my brothers attention. "The deal…it's going to be extended."

Leo tenses. The deal… _extended_! Why?

And that's exactly what Leo says. _Why_?

Shredder shrugs. "Because we are more alike than you know, Leonardo. And I respect you for it."

He jumps before we can ask anything else.

I turn to Leo and put my hand on his shoulder. "Leo, we don't have to go-"

"I want you home, Raph. And if I have to go to make that happen, so be it."

I frown.

Mikey nears the edge when a loud shriek hits our ears. "What is that?" he growls.

Corin shoves Donnie forward, then us. "It's the Intrusion winds. They come when something new is being created. GO! You must not be caught in them. They'll send you into the black caldera that lines the portal!"

"What happens if you do get sent into it?" Leo asks.

Corins eyes are wild so Felix answers for him. "You lose all sense of reality. You're sucked into a dark place and if anyone ever got out, no one knows. It's just a rumor among the masses. GO! GO!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." Mikey says, back flipping off the cliff, yelling booyakasha.

Donnie yells to us, then jumps, too.

I sprint through the shining grass to the edge, stop and look back. Leo is saying something to Felix and clasping his hand. Felix answers him as Corin shoves Leo toward me, "GO!"

Leo is sprinting to me right as the winds hit. The entire cliff rocks under me and suddenly I'm falling. Leo jumps and he's right above me, those gorgeous blue eyes locked my emerald ones.

He reaches toward me. I reach toward him. Our fingers graze.

He's gone.

Suddenly, Leo is gone, the winds taking him away. I don't even get to yell before he's sucked into the black abyss. The last thing I hear is Felix and Corin screaming 'Leo' and 'My King' before everything goes black.


	28. Chapter 25: Good-bye (Part 2)

**25: Raph**

 **GOOD-BYE (Part 2)**

 _"Leo!"_

 _"My King!"_

 _"RAPH!"_

I jerk awake, Leo's voice echoing through me. On my chest is Spike, looking at me with these big eyes. I smile.

"Hey, buddy," I say. As I move to pat his shell, I feel a pain in my chest around my neck. The whip, the explosion, all of it comes back.

"LEO!"

I snatch Spike and run, panic flowing through me. Leo couldn't have fallen into that abyss! He's waking up! I know he is!

Mikey and Donnie are outside my door when I open it.

"Leo got threw in the black abyss."

That's all I have to say. All three of us run over to Leo's room and throw open the door.

His room is a mess! His posters are all over the floor. There is drops of blood by his messed up bed and there is a bunch of other crap everywhere. In the center of the bed is Leo, laying on his stomach, head buried in his pillow. As we near him, we notice that his sheets are bloody.

"I think I'm gonna puke," Mikey grunts.

I crawl onto the bed and turn Leo over. Donnie gasps and lunges to observe Leo's bloody wrists. Mikey curls into me when he sees Leo's bruised face. I graze his cheek before shaking him.

"Leo? Leo, you need to wake up. Leo, please."

"Raph," Donnie mumbles.

"Shut up, Donnie," I hiss.

Mikey takes one of Leo's hands and holds it. "Leo, bro, if you don't wake up, I'm gonna make sure I put a dozen rats in your bed."

But he doesn't move. I put Spike on Leo's chest. Spike churs and does his little stomping thing before lying down.

"You hear that, Leo," I say, rocking back and forth. "He likes you. And since he likes you, you have to wake up and…and say hi. Please, Leo. Please…."

 _Please_!


	29. Chapter 26: Wonderland

**26: Leo**

 **WONDERLAND**

Things are constantly changing. Small. Big. Loud. Quiet. Dry. Wet. There's no reality. Just change.

Voices are around me. I don't know them. I don't know if they're real or fake.

They keep calling, never giving up. I listen just for the heck of it.

"Leo? Can you hear us? Leo?"

That was one. Then there's another. "Leonardo. Come back. We aren't letting you go."

My hands are tingling with warmth. The land around me turns black and suddenly I'm drowning. I focus on the things that are keeping my hands warm.

"Leonardo? We're all waiting for you, bro. Open those eyes."

There are three of them. I know them. But from where!? Shell, where!?

"Leo. Come on, Leo. Leo. Leo!"

"Leo, please, open those eyes."

One of the voices are changing, as if its breaking, crying. "Leo, come on, man. I love you…"

The voices disappear. I'm floating, looking at a dark sky and a white sun. A voice returns. I like this voice. It makes me smile.

"Hey, Leo, do you remember your lullaby? About Neverland? Well, I loved it so much, I made my own version. I never sang it to you because I didn't want you to hate it. I'm gonna sing it now, kay. Okay."

A song? I don't remember songs. I don't remember anything but change. As I start to float higher and the ground disappears again, a song starts to sing. A song I've heard, but can't remember where.

 **Alice never went back through that rabbit hole**

 **And Wonderland never was quite the same**

 **I think back on memories of my turtlehood years**

 **But I never can go back**

 **If I could take all the hopes of the rabbit**

 **The wishes and dreams Mad Hatter knew**

 **I'd take it all if I had the chance**

 **And trade them back for you**

 **And Wonderland has disappeared**

 **Somehow Cheshire Cat fell away**

 **I think I could save him if I really tired**

 **But maybe I'm a monster…**

I look at my wrists as the singing ends. An R seems to glow. Then an M and a D.

The sun grows brighter, filling the landscape. And it clicks.

"MIKEY! DONNIE! RAPH!"

It feels like I get slapped and it goes dark. Slowly, light pierces my eyes. Above me is my brothers. Raph is sobbing while Mikey and Donnie notice me.

"LEO!"

They dive on top of me. I yell, pain shooting through me. "Easy, guys! Easy, easy!"

"Guys, MOVE!" Raph screams. They move over and Raph dives in to. His tears wet my neck. Mikey's head is chocking me and Donnie's knee is digging into my butt. Despite all that, I hug them like my life depends on it. Donnie rubs my head, Mikey is squeezing me and Raph is kissing my face and head off. Between their bodies, I can see a figure in my doorway. Splinter looks at us for a moment. I smile at him but he doesn't see me. After a while, he lowers his head and leaves.

My brothers all whisper to me at different times that they love me. Slowly, I whisper back to them, in the most loving voice I've used in years, "I love you, too."


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Well, we are at the end. Yes, there will be a prequel and a sequel. The names will be Ange's fall from Grace and Battle Cry of the Fallen. Thank you for your support. Enjoy and see you soon. Nextauthors Oath.**

 **Epilogue: Raph**

The story didn't end there, of course. But we didn't know that at the time. We never thought it would follow us throughout our lives.

Those four days that changed our lives all those years ago still remains as the turning point in my life. I remember after getting home that my brothers, April, Casey and I went and go doughnuts. We sat on the roof and laughed calling each other fat and lazy. I remember Leo looking at me and giving me this smile. It's one I'd give to see every day…

But that smile is long gone. I haven't seen that Leo, or Donnie or Mikey since that time. Casey's memory is wavering. He doesn't remember the battles, but he remembers the deaths we faced. And God knows we faced so many, that it's painful to even remember a second. April retells him the story but he hates hearing it. There is always one thing he remembers. And that is one thing I wish, and he wishes, to forget…

The thing about dreams- and by now I'm an expert- is that the darkness, the evil, never leaves. There will be dozens of nightmares, dozens of times we will wish that world never existed. That there was no such things as dreams…

History always repeats itself…

It will time and time again.

When that time comes, the heroes of that coming age must learn the consequence of these dreams, of their powers. I hope that these stories I am writing of my days as Prince Raphael will help those future heroes.

It's always so simple to forget monsters exist and so simple to forget that they should remain in the shadows.

My family is the only reason I remember. What makes a family? I've asked myself that so many times. I came to the conclusion its more than sharing a roof or a bathroom. It's sharing life. _Life_. Splinter taught me that while he was alive. That's the only thing I believe is true that came from his mouth. Providing you don't kill each other in the process, of course. Nobody said it was easy, right?

Shh.

Listen.

Can you hear it?

I can.

I always have, always will. It takes a special kind of soul to hear it. If you can, respond. You just might save someone's life.

 **Neverland is so far away**

 **Somehow Pan ran away**

 **I think I could find him if I really tried**

 **But maybe I'm just not enough…**

The call is still singing.

June 3, 2089

Prince Hamato Raphael


End file.
